Taisha
by Aubepine
Summary: Yusuke laisse Raizen pour mort et part voir Yumi. Imaginez maintenant que , lorsque les serviteurs de l'illustre seigneur veulent aller recupérer son corp , il ne trouvent rien et que tout ne fasse que commencer.
1. Le capitaine

Introduction : 

Dans la série, Yusuke laisse Raizen pour mort et part voir Yumi pour lui annoncer son intention d'organiser un gigantesque tournois, qui décidera de l'avenir du Makai tout entier. Imaginez-vous maintenant que , lorsque les serviteurs de l'illustre seigneur ont voulu allé récupérer sont corps pour l'enterrer , ils n'aient rien trouvé à l'endroit que leur avait indiqué Yusuke , ni nul part ailleurs .

Chapitre 1 :  Le Capitaine .

Néri avançait d'un pas sans force , la brûlure froide au creux de son corps refusant de s'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle s'était enfuie , à l'aube , de sa maison trop vide d'une petite présence , qui s'était si bien fait attendre et espérer pour finalement trahir au dernier moment. Elle aurait dû se reposer mais elle n'en avait pas le courage .

Se reposer aurait voulu dire se condamner à repenser : aux avertissements , qu'elle avait reçu , lui disant que ses chances de mener cette grossesse à terme étaient minces , puis aux signes , au bébé qui ne bougeait plus dans son ventre , à cette furieuse sensation qui lui poignait le cœur. Et enfin, son obstination à croire que tout irait bien.

Que c'était-il passé ici ! Ce n'était pas la première fois , depuis son arrivée dans le Makai , elle avait découvert à plusieurs reprises des traces qui laissaient pensé qu'un combat violent s'était produit . Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose de pareil. La terre avait de toute évidence été secoué par un impact particulièrement brutal et un arbre gigantesque gisait, cassé net . 

D'ailleurs quelqu'un était assis sur la souche encore verte , dont la sève coulait abondamment. Un silhouette massive , au long cheveux grisonnant , qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha , à pas lent. Le démon n'eut aucune réaction.

- Monsieur ?

Sa témérité finissant toujours par l'emporter , elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Un frisson la parcourut et une petite voix désagréable lui souffla que cette homme était aussi mort que son enfant. Néri s'agenouilla et tendit une main pour toucher le visage de l'homme. La chaleur avait presque disparu .

La position de l'homme ne rendait pas la chose évidente mais elle parvint à se placer pour écouter son cœur , en s'asseyant à moitié sur ses genoux . C'était si faible , presque inaudible mais il respirait. Néri ne voulait pas le laisser là : elle glissa se mains sous ses épaules et s'arc-bouta pour le faire bouger mais sans succès . Ses mains glissèrent et elle failli tomber à la renverse. Elle revint aussitôt à la charge et s'y prit mieux .

Le démon céda si soudainement que , cette fois-ci , elle bascula bel et bien et qu'il lui tomba dessus. Néri resta un instant sonnée puis le repoussa sur le côté et se remit debout, en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour le transporter. Elle ramassa des branches cassé et quelques lianes , pour fabriquer une sorte civière grossière afin de le traîner. Elle venait de disparaître à l'ombre des arbre , où la terre meuble et glissante facilitait son avancée , lorsque les hommes de Raizen se mirent en route pour le récupérer .

Néri était enfin arriver chez elle . Elle essuyait l'auréole blanchâtre qui était apparue sur sa fine chemise de coton. Une montée de lait . Une concoction d'herbe mijotait doucement. Elle ôta la casserole du feu , rajouta un peu d'eau pour refroidir la mixture et la versa dans un bol , avant de se diriger avec vers l'inconnu .

Elle lui fit patiemment avaler son fortifiant mais , une fois le bol vide , il en recracha violemment une partie. Elle voulut l'en empêcher , en posant une main sur sa bouche . Il lui mordit les doigts mais il lui restait tellement peu de force que ça ne lui fit même pas mal . Néri se doutait bien que ça ne pourrait pas beaucoup l'aider : il souffrait de tout évidence de cachexie aggravée (1)et elle avait comme l'intuition qu'il n'était pas végétarien.

Sans prévenir , il lui vomit dessus tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore régurgiter . Non , il n'aimait vraiment pas les herbes ! Néanmoins, le fortifiant semblait avoir eu un effet positif puisqu'il respirait mieux , même si son teint restait franchement grisâtre. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il c'était sans doute battu mais ça ne pouvait en aucun cas expliquer une cachexie aussi avancée. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il n'était pas des plus solides : Même si elle était parvenue à dégager un peu ses voies respiratoire , son pouls restait faible et irréguliers et il frisait l'hypothermie . Elle avait allumé un feu dans sa cheminée , malgré le temps très doux à l'extérieurs et l'avait couvert de sa plus épaisse couverture pour tenter de le réchauffer

Néri savait déjà qu'elle était déterminée à sauver son invitée mystère . C'était un cadeau de la vie , un moyen de se guérir . Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer à son tourment, elle allait s'investir à fond dans une tâche et plus ce serait ardu, mieux ce serait pour soigner son cœur . Elle prépara donc immédiatement un autre fortifiant , en essayant qu'il ait un goût agréable . Le démon fit moins de manière pour l'avaler mais elle se rendit bien compte que c'était parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour ça.

Néri dû s'arrêter , parce que ses seins lui faisaient mal : ils étaient gorgés de lait mais il n'y avait pas de nourrisson pour le boire. Elle savait que , si elle ne faisait pas sortir le lait , elle risquait une infection particulièrement dérangeante , aussi commença-t-elle les mouvements que lui avait conseillé la sage-femme démone , chez qui s'était produit l'accouchement raté, en tenant un petit bol en dessous , parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en mettre partout. Elle ne parvint pas à en faire venir énormément.

Elle regarda un instant le fond de liquide blanchâtre dans le bol. Peut-être ? Ce pourrait ne pas être complètement perdu .Elle hésita un peu puis souleva la tête de l'inconnu . Non seulement, il ne fit pas de manière mais il avait même l'air d'apprécier . Au fond , c'était sans doute normal qu'il aime le lait : les femelles de son espèce devaient allaiter , elles aussi. C'était compris ! Elle allait le requinqué ! Et elle ne lui demanderais rien en retour , lorsqu'il serait remis.

Néri resta toute la nuit à ses côtés , pour pouvoir parer immédiatement au moindre problème. Son invité refusait de s'écarter du seuil de la mort et elle avait l'intuition qu'il profiterait d'une moindre relâchement pour le franchir. Pour passer le temps , elle menait l'interrogatoire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ?

Le silence.

- Parce que tu ne t'es pas mis tout seul dans cet état , non ? Si ?

Le visage de l'inconnu était d'une immobilité , tout sauf naturelle , morbide.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui , hein ? Tu n'as pas la tête d'un quidam . Même , comme ça , je te devine très fort.

Brusquement , sa respiration flancha ! Néri lui asséna une bonne paire de claque et lui servit son oxygène à la bouche ,.

- Ton métier ? Demanda-t-elle de but en plan . Qu'est-ce que ça peut avoir comme métier , un grand gaillard comme toi ?

Pour l'instant , sa seule occupation était de reprendre doucement le rythme de son souffle

-Un travail de force ? T'as pas des mains d'agriculteur ou de bûcheron. Et puis , toi, t'es pas un paisible , je me trompe ? Quelque chose de plus animé. Voleur ? Non , je te trouves l'air franc, pas que les voleurs ne puissent pas être franc mais...Non ! Le combat ? Soldat ? Mercenaire ? Peut-être un gradé ? Sergent ? Lieutenant ? Capitaine ? Je trouve que ça te va bien. Jusqu'à ce que je connaisse ton nom , je t'appellerai Capitaine.

L'homme n'émit aucune objection mais ça , ce n'était pas une surprise. Il était couvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds et son pantalon était taché de la sève de l'arbre sur lequel elle l'avait trouvé assis mais elle lui ferait sa toilette plus tard : tout ce qu'elle aurait gagné à le faire sur le champs , ca aurait été de faire baiser sa température qui commençais à peine à remonter.

- Avec qui tu te battais , Capitaine ? Parce la seule fois où j'ai vu un pareil chantier , c'était quand je me bagarrais encore avec Arukusandal. Qui lui a fait un sort à cet arbre ?

1. dénutrition , amaigrissement , consomption .


	2. La déserteuse

Chapitre 2 :

- Oui, comme je te dis, un truc énorme !

- Tu vas y faire un tour ?

- Sûr que ! Rassures-toi : je ne t'oublierais pas, lorsque je serai le Roi du Makai.

- Prie plutôt pour que, moi, je ne t'oublie pas ! Parce que le Roi de Makai se sera moi.

- Ah ! C'est ce qu'on verra ! Mais, en attendant…

Le démon se tourna vers Néri qui était venu recomposer ses réserves de nourriture et d'herbes et les écoutait discrètement, tout en fouinant sur les étalages.

- J'ai comme un petit creux. Dit-il s'avançant droit sur elle.

- Fais gaffe ! Celle-là n'est pas…

Une boule de lumière venait de jaillir de la main de Néri et de s'enfoncer dans la poitrine du démon.

- …Commode !

Il fit encore deux pas, avant de s'écrouler, en crachant du sang. Néri préféra payer ses achats et déguerpir vite fait. Son invité l'attendait bien sagement. Il avait tout de même repris un peu de couleur, depuis cinq jours qu'il était chez elle, mais il ne se décidait toujours pas à rouvrir les yeux. Elle avait un peu peur que son cerveau n'ait subi de dégâts, à cause d'une mauvaise oxygénation, mais, comme elle n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier, elle préférait oublier ça.

- Bonjour, Capitaine ! Toujours pas envie d'aller te promener ?

Néri rangea ses provisions dans la cuisine. De s'occuper du Capitaine lui prenait du temps et de l'énergie : Son corps était dans un état de carence général. Elle avait cherché les recettes d'autres potions, plus susceptibles de lui redonner des forces, dans ses grimoires et s'était évertuée à réunir les ingrédients. Il avait de la chance qu'elle soit débrouillarde et déterminée !

Heureusement, il y avait des résultats : Sa température était toujours un peu basse mais c'était normal pour quelqu'un qui dormait profondément, il avalait moins péniblement et il lui arrivait de bouger un tout petit peu, si on le chatouillait ou si on le piquait légèrement, par exemple.

- On ne parle plus que de ce tournoi qui décidera qui sera le futur Roi de Makai, c'est compréhensible. Ce sera une bonne chose de faite : ils devenaient franchement chiant avec toutes ces histoires. Je me demande qui est ce garçon qui a eu assez de cran pour proposer une solution, à la fois, aussi stupide et aussi …Génial ! Ca commence après-demain matin. Mais pas de souci : je ne te laisserai pas pour aller tenter ma chance. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, moi.

En parlant, Néri lui faisait patiemment avaler une potion riche en protéine mais qui ne sentait pas extrêmement bon. Elle vit très nettement une grimace de dégoût s'esquisser sur le visage du Capitaine. C'était la première véritable expression qu'elle lui voyait. C'était bon signe, même si elle aurait préféré un sourire de gratitude. Ce qu'il buvait avec le plus de facilité restait le lait qu'elle lui fournissait.

Elle lui avait prit ses affaires, pour les laver et les raccommoder un peu mais comme elles étaient définitivement irrécupérables, elle lui en avait trouvé d'autre au village. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de cette petite entorse à la pudeur mais, après tout, il était le patient et elle le médecin, c'était normal. Restait à savoir comment elle allait faire : Le déshabillage c'est facile mais revêtir une personne inconsciente c'est une véritable gageure.

Néri ôta la couverture. Le linge de corps c'était encore le plus simple mais enfiler un pantalon et une chemise à une personne qui ne fait absolument rien pour vous aider et qui , en plus , comme dans ce cas, fait une fois et demi votre poids.. Mais, à force de persévérance, la guérisseuse parvint à rhabiller son patient, plus ou moins comme il faut.

- Je suis sûre que tu te sens plus à l'aise. A moins que ça ne te branche de te retrouver en tenue d'Adam devant une jeune fille innocente.

Qui ne dit mot, ne dit effectivement mot.

- D'accord, peut-être pas si innocente, si on prend en compte le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée enceinte mais quand même !

- Oh ! Arukusandal, quand est-ce que tu reviendras ? Soupira-t-elle soudainement. Tu te demandes qui est ce fameux Arukusandal auquel je pense tant, hein, Capitaine ? C'est mon fiancé. Lui aussi, c'est pas n'importe qui ! Et c'est son enfant qui aurait du boire le lait que je te donne. Cela fait déjà un mois qu'il n'a pas pu revenir me voir.

Il l'écoutait. C'est l'auditeur qui force la confidence, même lorsqu'on n'est pas sûr qu'il pourra l'entendre. Ainsi Néri, elle qui d'habitude menait brillamment l'interrogatoire, commença à raconter comment elle l'avait rencontré, il y a un an, alors qu'elle était encore agent des forces spéciales du Reikai. Ses employeurs avaient repéré une drôle d'activité le long de ce qu'ils appelaient la frontière ombre.

Une frontière variable qui pouvait s'ouvrir sur une contrée, dont on n'avait plus entendu parler depuis si longtemps et sur laquelle les rumeurs étaient si délirantes que plus très peu de personnes envisageaient encore sérieusement son existence. Son équipe et elle s'étaient donc rendu sur place, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais cette simple mission d'observation s'était vite transformée en quelque chose de plus palpitant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à lui, Arukusandal, le fier roi de la contrée ombre. Il lui avait, tout de suite, manifesté un intérêt particulier : autant dire qu'il se foutait complètement de la présence des autres. Elle s'était un peu méfier au début.

Trois mois plus tard, elle plantait, là, les force spéciales du Reikai. Une décision qui n'avait pas été très bien acceptée, surtout qu'on se doutait qu'elle n'était pas sans rapport avec Arukusandal. Elle se retrouvait donc en mauvais termes avec ses anciens patrons.

Seulement une humaine ne pouvait pas vivre dans la contré ombre et lui ne devait quitter trop souvent son royaume, alors son fiancé lui avait offert cette maison et ses grimoires, parce qu'elle s'était toujours intéressée à la médecine traditionnelle et qu'il pensait qu'elle aurait pu déjà être une excellente guérisseuse, si le Reikai ne se l'était pas approprier, dès l'apparition de ses premiers talents.

Néri s'arrêta. Elle avait la bouche sèche. Elle le laissa pour aller boire. Il resta sans réaction : aucun moyen de savoir s'il l'avait entendu ou non et si ça l'intéressait ou s'il s'en contrefoutait complètement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'allongea, à même le sol, près de lui.

- Et toi, Capitaine ? C'est quoi ta façon de vivre l'amour ? Une seule personne à la fois ou une dans chaque port ? Des amourettes à tire-larigot ou une passion unique ? A moins que ça ne me regarde pas ?

Effectivement, ça ne devait pas être ses affaires.

- Je sais que j'irais en enfer, Capitaine. Le Reikai ne me pardonnera pas de sitôt ma petite trahison, surtout que je n'ai aucune intention de m'excuser ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour me racheter. Et avec Arukusandal, ce sera l'enfer ! Le fait que je ne puisse pas survivre dans la contrée ombre et que lui ne puisse pas demeurer dans le monde où je me trouve symbolise parfaitement notre relation. Nous nous battons. Même lorsque nous nous aimons, nous nous battons.

Elle fit une pause, respira un bon coup.

- Il n'y a que séparés que nous pouvons être apaisés et pourtant nous ne voulons pas l'être, nous réclamons notre part de tourment. Cela doit être du masochisme . Mais, tant que nous pouvons continuer à être masochiste ensemble, le reste n'a pas d'importance . Tu dois me trouver un peu bizarre , n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Les nuits solitaires

Chapitre 3 :

Le bruit d'une cigale. Ses paupières , beaucoup trop lourde , lui tiraient un peu . Il voulut se débattre contre ce qui entravait ses membres , avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une simple couverture , posée sur lui. Ses membres lui paraissait lourds et glacés , privés de toute vie . Son cœur s'emballait pour rien , son ventre et sa tête l'élançait cruellement . Et cette bestiole qui l'agaçait.

Cri , cri , cri , cri , faisait la petite cigale , cri , cri , cri …criiik ! Tiens , ça ce n'était pas un insecte mais plutôt une porte coulissante. Un instant de flottement , des pas sur un plancher en bois . Quelque chose passe à hauteur de son visage. A l'odeur , on dirait bien un être humain… Il y avait un odeur de feu de bois aussi. Des sons étouffés , comme venant d'une autre pièce. L'être humain revient.

- Alors comment ça va ce matin , Capitaine ?

Pourquoi n'est-il pas étonné de se faire appelé Capitaine , par cette humaine ? Il sentit une main se glisser dans sa nuque et lui soulever la tête . Il sentit le bord d'un bol contre ses lèvres et se crispa .

- Capitaine ?

C'était horrible et pourtant son corps avalait cette mixture de lui-même. Il toussa , pour se débarrasser de cette infection qui continuait à emplir sa bouche.

- Je pensais que , maintenant , ça allait pour le goût . Dit l'humaine. En tout cas , tu reprends des forces.

La question lui vint à l'esprit de savoir comment il se faisait qu'il soit encore en vie. Il avait toujours faim. Le maudit bol s'éloigna enfin de ses lèvres et on reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange , un parfum un peu acre et pourtant doux , une odeur lactée qui venait de l'humaine. Un bébé ? Elle aurait dû mettre un enfant au monde , il n'y a pas longtemps, mais quelque chose ne s'était pas bien passé et l'enfant était mort . Il savait ça , comme il savait que c'était normal qu'elle l'appelle Capitaine et lui fasse boire des potions dégoûtantes.

Ouvrir les yeux , peut-être ? Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer. La lumière l'aveugla d'abord et le monde n'était qu'une série de taches brouillées à l'extrême . Puis des contours se dessinèrent lentement : Une porte entrouverte sur l'extérieur , une table basse, une cheminée . L'humaine était assise côté de lui et regardait vers la porte , lui présentant son profile : elle avait les cheveux sombre , presque noirs , avec des reflets rouge sang et un teint pâle . Elle portait un kimono masculin noir.

Sa vision se fit plus nette et il pût commencer à détailler ce qu'il voyait des traits de l'inconnue . Elle avait des lèvres charnues et un nez trop droit , un front haut et des joues qui avaient gardé leurs rondeurs d'enfant. Elle sursauta en sentant son regard et se retourna.

- Comment ça va ?

L'effort d'ouvrir la bouche et d'articuler lui semblant excessif , pour l'instant, il se contenta d'un regard qui signifiait « j'ai connu de meilleurs jours ». Elle avait les yeux d'un verre pâle minérale et…

- Zut ! Moi , je pariais qu'il était brun ou vert ! S'exclama-t-elle , puis s'expliquant. Tes yeux, je pensais qu'ils devaient être brun ou alors vert, comme les miens . J'aime bien les yeux bruns mais bleu aigue-marine, ce n'est pas mal non-plus.

Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas plus étonné que ça ? Il sourit légèrement et parla d'une voix qui lui parut rauque et faible.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Néri , elle s'appelait Néri ! Et elle lui avait donné le lait qu'aurait du boire son enfant , s'il avait vécu. Elle était persuadé qu'elle irait en enfer et elle lui avait parlé de masochisme. Des brides d'informations lui revenaient . Caractéristique des Mazoku de n'être jamais complètement inconscient , même lorsqu'ils sont à l'article de la mort (1).

- Je suis Néri Naga. Et toi ?

- Moi , je m'appelle Raizen mais tu peux continuer à dire Capitaine , si ça te chante.

- Raizen …je me disais bien que ce n'était pas un quidam. J'aurais dû y penser ! Un tel état de cachexie. Murmura-t-elle.

Cachexie ? Un drôle de mot. Il posa la main sur son épaule pour s'appuyer et tenter de s'asseoir mais elle l'en empêcha et le força à ce recoucher sans aucune difficultés.

- J'ai cru entendre parler d'un événement, durant mon « sommeil ».

- Ah ! Le tournoi pour savoir qui serait le roi du Makai.

Qui pouvait bien avoir eu cette idée folle ? Un garçon, elle avait dit. Oh ! Qu'on ne lui dise pas que c'était…Bon, pour l'instant, il valait mieux continuer de s'informer !

- Et où en est ce tournoi ?

- Eh, bien ! Le gagnant s'appelle Enki.

- Enki ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui, je le connais.

- T'enrages sûrement un peu qu'un autre…

- Non, c'est parfait ! Depuis combien de temps, suis-je ici ?

- Une dizaine de jours.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait manger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Manger ?

- De la chair humaine.

- Euh…Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu t'es contenter de mes potions.

- Tu es une guérisseuse , c'est ça ?

- Je voudrais bien. Et il a fallu que ce soit toi , mon premier patient.

Raizen ne l'écoutait plus vraiment . Il regardait ses yeux . Ils étaient verts très pâles tachetés de jaune, de brun et de noirâtre , comme... Comment s'appelait encore cette pierre ? De la serpentine ! Il n'y connaissait pratiquement rien en matière de roche mais de ça il se souvenait, juste à cause du nom… La serpentine , c'était joli. Il nota tout de même la déception dans la voix de Néri Naga.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il devinait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir : elle regrettait de l'avoir soigné , maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était. Cela pouvait sans doute s'arranger : il était toujours complètement à sa merci . Si elle le déplorait , à ce point, elle pourrait aisément faire disparaître toutes traces de son erreur. Néri le regarda et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa , au dernier moment. Finalement , elle se contenta d'articuler :

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose , je suis juste à côté.

- Merci.

- Hum !

Il fallait vraiment que ce soit lui ? Ou , plus exactement , il fallait vraiment que ce soit un homme dans son genre ? Au fond, c'était normal qu'elle lui ait attribué le surnom du Capitaine . Car après tout, elle avait imaginé ce fameux personnage, en pensant aux gens comme lui, aux gens comme elle : ces fous insensés mais tellement inspirés, auxquels on ne peut rien faire faire d'autre que ce dont ils ont envie et que s'ils le veulent vraiment.

Et, lorsqu'un homme …un démon se laisse mourir de faim, pendant des siècles, on peut imaginer qu'il est déterminé. Déterminé à quoi ? Sûrement que personne ne le sait exactement. Comme pour confirmer cette réflexion , il refusa poliment la potion qu'elle lui apporta à midi.

- C'est bon pour toi . Insista-t-elle maladroitement.

- Mais je n'en doutais pas . Dit-il en souriant..

Il l'avait trouvée amusante : la façon dont elle avait insisté , le trac dans son regard. Avait-on déjà vu une empoisonneuse aussi émouvante de maladresse ? Raizen avait presque eu envie de la boire cette fameuse potion , rien que pour ça. Et puis peut-être que ce n'était pas empoissonné , finalement ? Il n'en était pas sûr . Les humains ont cette tendance à faire dans le sentiment, là où les Youkai se débarrassent purement et simplement de ce qui leur pose problème.

Il décida qu'il en avait assez de rester coucher et se hissa péniblement sur les coudes mais , au moment de tenter la position assise, le monde lui devient flou et le sol tangua dangereusement sous lui. Il bascula sur le côté et tenta de se rattraper mais il n'y avait rien à qui s'agripper . Il sentit le choc sourd et douloureux , avant de comprendre que son front venait heurter le sol à côté de sa couche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Néri , revenant dans la pièce , à ce moment là .

- Ca se voit , je joue à me rendre ridicule.

- T'inquiète pas , tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour.

- Hum ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire cela. Dit-il faussement coléreux. Tu ne devrais pas oublier qui je suis ?

- Pas besoin de prendre de grand air avec moi , Capitaine. Je t'ai vu vêtu tel que le jour de ta naissance.

- Une façon très stylée pour dire que tu t'es rincé l'œil.

- Bof !

Il eut un rire bref et se sentit soudain très las . Néri le fit se recoucher comme il faut et remit la couverture sur lui . Il la détailla , une nouvelle fois ,du regard. Elle n'était pas à proprement dire un canon, elle n'avait rien d'une beauté fatale ou d'un ange , on pouvait somme toute dire qu'elle était assez commune mais il y avait quelque chose de désabusé , qui lui évoquait les nuits solitaires et le visage d'une femme.

1. Je crois l'avoir vu sous-entendu quelque part dans la série mais je ne me souviens absolument plus ou.


	4. fin d'une torture, début d'une autre

Chapitre 4 :

Maudite tisane ! Elle l'avait peut-être bien empoissonner , finalement ! Juste avant d'aller dormir , elle lui avait apporté un gobelet rempli d'un liquide fumant , en lui disant que c'était une infusion pour qu'il dorme bien. Il avait trouvé amusant , cette façon , un peu enfantine, de le dire « une infusion pour que tu dormes bien » et il avait bu sans y penser.

Cela s'était révéler efficace au début : il s'était endormis comme un souche , ce qu'il n'espérait pas à cause de la douleur qui recommençait à lui lacéré le ventre. Au bout de ce qui ne lui avait semblé être que quelques minutes, il s'était trouvé réveillé, en sueur. Autour de lui , le monde se tournait en ombre dont il n'était plus possible de déterminer si elles étaient celles d'objets matériels ou si elles n'étaient que des hallucinations. Il ferma les yeux.

Un cri . Raizen sentit quelque chose appuyer sur ses épaules et se décida à regarder à nouveau. C'était elle ! Elle ! Penchée sur lui ! Il l'attrappa et la serra dans ses bras . Elle poussa un petit cri . Sans doute qu'il devait la tenir trop fort mais il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher , plus maintenant. Ses dents se refermèrent sur une chair douce et ferme et du sang emplis sa bouche. Il avala le liquide savoureux une fois , deux fois … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il ne devait pas la mordre , pas elle ! Il la repoussa violemment .

Au matin , Néri pansait tant bien que mal son épaule , semblant ignorer le regard de Raizen, qui l'observait toujours depuis son lit . Elle pestait contre elle-même : Elle avait failli tuer son patient à cause d'une stupide négligence. En voilà, une grande guérriseuse ! Même pas foutue de lire correctement ses livres et de voir que ce somnifère ne convenait que fort peu à certains démons , surtout chez les démons antropophage. Et ces maudits bandages qui refusait de rester en place !

Soudain , elle sentit des mains se poser sur son épaule meutrie , remettre en place et resserer correctement ses pansements. Le démon était sortit de sa couche et s'était approché d'elle , sans que Néri ne s'en rende compte.

- Tu n'es pas responsable. Dit-il gentiment.

- En tout cas , tu as repris des forces.

- Ce sont tes bons soins.

- C'est mon sang .

Elle le sentit se raidir , dans son dos et s'excusa d'avoir dit ça .

- Il n'y a pas de déshonneur . Tu n'as pas trahi ton engagement ,Capitaine.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai fait un serment ?

- Je n'en savais rien , c'était une façon de parler. Personne ne comprends pourquoi.

- Même pas toi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je comprendrais plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? Beaucoup pense que tu veux défendre les humains mais je n'y crois pas. Alors tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le ferais , toi ?

- Je serais capable de faire ce genre de promesse , si Arukusandal le voulait.

C'était la réponse que Raizen attendait et il pensait qu'elle lui ferait plaisir, que ce serait bon de savoir qu'elle était comme lui . Pourtant, il se sentit fâché . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé au juste ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru , pendant tout ce temps ?

Il serra les poings , fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit , elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face et le dévisageait.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si ! Je vais…

- Tu vas ?

- Aujourd'hui , mon serment n'a plus de raison d'être.

Raizen fut content qu'elle ait assez de délicatesse que pour ne pas lui demander pourquoi . Il se voyait assez mal lui expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire , qui la concernait sans qu'elle le sache . Il se mit péniblement debout. Néri se précipita pour le seconder mais il repoussa son aide.

- Je dois aller rejoindre Enki , à présent.

- Très bien , je t'accompagne.

- Non !

Elle le dévisagea , interloquée par un refus aussi brusque.

- Je te signale, Capitaine, que, tant que tu ne seras pas parfaitement remis sur pied, tu resteras mon patient ! Alors je t'accompagne !

- Et si Arukusandal revenait pendant ton absence ? Tenta-t-il.

- Le roi de la contrée ombre , ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il saura me retrouvée où que je sois.

Il soupira et consentit à ce qu'elle l'accompagne. Néri se dépêcha de réunir les affaires auxquelles elle tenait : dans le Makai , il ne valait mieux pas laisser des objets de valeur dans sa maison , avant de partir en voyage , même pour une courte durée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit , il l'attendait près de la porte de l'enceinte , qui entourait sa maison . Il avait l'air d'être pressé de partir et de ne pas vouloir parler . Néri ne comprenait pas son changemment d'attitude . L'avait-elle offensé de quelque façon que ce soit ? Elle tenta à plusieurs reprise d'engager la conversation mais il ne lui rendait que des réponses brèves , au point d'en être presque grossier.

Il ne fallait pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre le village . Quelques regards s'attardèrent sur Raizen mais il marchait tête baissée et se faisait discret , comme un démon trop faible qui voulait ne être remarquer qu'un minimum. Néri l'imita instinctivement , elle qui avait l'habitude se promener sans trop se soucier d'attirer l'attention.

Elle lui donna de l'argent pour qu'il s'occupe d'aller se nourrir , tout seul , et l'attendit patiemment , en flânant par-ci par-là . Elle s'acheta une nouvelle gourde , parce que c'était toujours utile et que son ancienne commençait à ne plus être parfaitement étanche. Elle dégota aussi un vieux manteau , pour Raizen , chez un tout petit démom qui faisait dans le chiffon de récuparation ( certains de ses articles portaient des tâches couleur sang séché , qui ne laissaient rien présagé de bon pour leurs anciens propriètaires).

A peine une trois quart d'heure plus tard , Raizen sortait du pub où il était allé , le genre d'établissement qui continuerait certainement à servir de la chair humaine , malgré les nouvelles lois d'Enki . Il n'était pas très souriant et , pourtant , il devait sentir comme un poid en moins , ça se voyait dans son allure. Elle se contenta donc de lui tendre le manteau . Il l'accepta avec gratitude et rabattit aussitôt la capuche sur son visage.

Il insista pour porter le sac de Néri et ils se remirent en route .

- Comment est-ce que tu peux aimer Arukusandal ? Demanda-t-il brusquement , un fois qu'ils furent éloigné du village.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu le connais ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Tu as dis qu'il te détruirait.

- C'est sans doute que j'ai un grand besoin de sublimation .

- Tu emploies parfois des mots dont je ne saisi pas exactement le sens.

- Sublimation , exaltation , ce qui pousse le quidam à devenir un héros , à se consacrer corps et âme à une cause , à rechercher la sensation de la puissance . Il m'est arrivé d'approcher la sublimation , au cours de certains combats …

- Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles.

- Lorsque tout va de plus en plus vite et que l'esprit entre dans cette sorte de dimension parallèle , que plus rien n'existe en dehors du combat , comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour.

- Oui , c'est exactement ça.

- Je crois que l'une des conditions pour que ce phénomène se produise c'est que le combat ne soit pollué par aucun sentiment de haine ou de rancœur . Au contraire , je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça que contre des adversaires que je respectait sincèrement .

- Comme Arukusandal ?

- Oui.

Raizen prenait conscience de sa nouvelle torture : il avait retrouvée celle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps . Evidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier coup d'œil ! Il avait été stupide de penser qu'elle serait restée inchangée , après tout ce temps , alors que lui-même avait beaucoup évoluer. Les âmes gradissent en se réincarnant , change en grandisant et ses changements à elle étaient charmants . Seulement , elle lui parlait d'un autre.

Il pouvait tenter de la conquérir , malgré tout , de la ravir à son Roi de la contré ombre mais , pour l'instant , cela ne lui semblait une conduite noble à avoir , même si , au fond de lui , il s'en sentait le droit. Ensuite , elle l'aurait sans doute repousser : On ne trahit pas aussi facilement un homme, pour lequel on est prête à aller joyeusement en enfer.

Raizen se rendit compte que Néri lui avait parler et qu'il ne l'avait pas écouter.

- Excuses-moi . Est-ce que tu peux répèter ?

- Je te demandais de me parler de tes amis.

Je sais que ce chapitre est un rien plus court que les précédent mais…Laissez-moi une petite rewiew , please !


	5. Eau et pénombre

Lulu : Merci pour ton commentaire , ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! C'est surtout le fait de ne pas trouver de fanfic sur Raizen en français ( j'ai bien essayé de lire celles en anglais mais bon , c'était pas pareil) qui m'a motivé à finalement publier celle-ci , au lieu de laisser se déssècher le premier chapitre , tout seul , dans un coin de mon ordinateur.

Pour ce qui est de la question : Romance ou pas romance ? Je ne saurais trop te dire , j'avais sélectionné Action/adventure/Humor, presque au hasard . J'ai toujours eu un mal fou à définir le genre de mes histoires.

Bon dans ce chapitre , je délaisse un peu Raizen pour planter les élements pour la suite.

Chapitre 5 :

Enki soupira. Ne pouvait-il pas cessé de se plaindre une seconde ? Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il gouvernait le Makai et il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit qu'il acceptait toutes les proposition et les réclamations . Le fait est que , s'il avait reçu plus que sa dose de réclamation , personne ne lui avait encore proposer la moindre solution.

Heureseument , il n'était pas tout seul : Les anciens serviteurs de Raizen lui avaient aussitôt offert leur aide et Mukuro restait dans les environs , au cas où il n'en sortirait vraiment plus , comme elle disait. Enki avait d'ailleurs une idée à lui proposer , à elle et à ceux de ses hommes qui insistaient pour rester à son service, maintenant que les barrières entre Ningenkai et Makai étaient en passe d'être baissées.

Il avait aussi de la chance que Coco soit là . Elle se chargeait de mener une vie d'enfer à tout ceux qui avaient le malheurs de lui désobéir et aussi à ceux dont la tête ne lui revenait tout simplement pas. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais il tiendrait le coup.

En tout cas, pour l'instant, il était bien content de pouvoir se reposer un peu dans ses appartements, avant de rencontrer les représentant de différentes contrée. Mais à peine avait-il allongé son énorme masse que l'on tambourinait à sa porte .

- Quoi encore ?

- Désolé de vous déranger , à une heure aussi avancée , Seigneur , mais c'est urgent .

Il soupira et se remit lentement debout , pour aller voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Raizen regardait Néri, étendue à moins d'un mètre de lui. Elle s'était endormie aussitôt , sans même prendre la peine de ramener les couvertures sur elle. Ils s'étaient arrêté dans une auberge , pour passer la nuit mais on n'avait pu leur donner qu'une seule chambre et elle n'était pas très grande , ni très propre

Il se mit à genou et rapprocha doucement de l'endormie. Cela lui rappelait irrésistiblement une scène du passé .Que se passerait-il, s'il tendait le bras au-dessus d'elle , comme il l'avait jadis fait ? Il se pencha en avant , pour remettre comme il faut la couverture sur elle.

- A quoi tu joue , Capitaine ? T'as encore faim ou quoi ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée.

- Je te regardais juste.

- Tu ferais bien de dormir un peu.

- Justement, je ne trouve pas le sommeil et ,de regarder quelqu'un qui dort, c'est apaisant.

- Hum…Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il resta un long moment ainsi , perdu dans ses pensées , avant de se rallonger sur le dos . Vingt minutes plus tard , Néri se retourna de son côté , parce que les longs cheveux drus de Raizen venaient lui chatouiller la nuque . Elle en repoussa doucement quelques mèches mais il attrapa sa main, profitant pleinement de l'excuse du sommeil et la serra doucement , un instant, avant de ce dire qu'il fallait la lâchée.

Le désormais Roi du Makai venait de rencontrer le médecin de garde qui avait acceuilli leur deux visiteur tardifs. C'était un grand jeune homme , au teint grisâtre et aux cernes immenses. Un débutant qui multiplie les démarche pour être affecté au service de jour et qui se demande s'il a bien fait de choisir cette orientation , conclu mentalement Enki.

- Comment vont-il ?

- Le jeune garçon n'a subi aucunes lésions sérieuses mais il semble plongé dans un profond état de choc. Les légères brûlures à la surface de sa peau font penser à celles consécutives à une électrocution mais il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus.

- Et son père ?

- Tout à l'air d'aller, vous pouvez lui parler, dès maintenant.

- Merci.

Enki entra dans la chambre. Yomi était debout devant la fenêtre ouverte. Il se retourna aussitôt et le salua. Des bandages recouvraient ses yeux, crevés depuis bien longtemps.

- Enki.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite, Yomi.

Shura était profondément endormis dans le lit. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs.

- Pourquoi ces bandages ?

- Mes yeux , enfin ce qu'il en reste , se sont remit à saigner…sans raison apparente.

Saignement oculaire : Encore quelque chose qui peut arrivé en cas d'électrocution, nota Enki.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Avez-vous été attaqué ?

- Je n'en sais rien : Je n'ai senti aucune présence. Nous marchions tranquillement . Shura s'est arrêté brusquement , ce qui me fait penser qu'il avait dû aperçevoir quelque chose . Moi, j'ai juste entendu un léger bourdonnement, comme celui d'une ampoule qui surchauffe. L'instant d'après, je reprenais conscience, avec les yeux en sang et Shura complètement en état de choc.

- Vraiment rien d'autre ?

- Rien d'autre.

- Dans ce cas , considères-toi comme mon invité. Je vais te conduire à tes appartements et nous reviendrons voir Shura pour savoir ce qu'il aurait éventuellement pu voir.

- Parfait.

Dans le Ningenkai :

Yusuke était profondément endormi, un bras replié sous la tête et l'autre main en train de se gratter les…Enfin en train de se gratter là où ça le démangait. Depuis son retour , il traînassait volupteusement . Evidemment ,il était hors de question de retourner à l'école . Avec toutes ses histoires , il avait raté tellement souvent les cours , sans parler de son année dans le Makai. Et puis , cela ne présentait plus vraiment d'interêt à ses yeux , si s'en avait jamais vraiment eu.

Quelque chose effleura sa couverture , au niveau de ses genoux . Sûrement ce stupide chat que sa mère avait receuilli et qui s'obstinait à venir le coller , même pendant qu'il dormait. Il voulut chasser l'animal mais n'y parvient pas . Sa jambe refusait de bouger. Il réessaya en vain. Il se rendit compte que sa jambe n'était pas la seule à être paralysée , toutes les autres partie de son corps l'étaient aussi , même la main avec laquelle il se grattait les…(bon ! J'imagine que vous avez compris).

Nouveau frôlement . Ca se n'était pas le chat. C'était quoi ce drôle de bourdonnement ? Quelqu'un était en train de le débarrasser doucement de sa couverture. Comme il s'était endormis sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son pyjama , il était en caleçon et sentait l'air frais sur son torse et ses jambes.

/Bon sang ! Remue-toi , ça ne me dit rien de bon ce truc , s'exhorta-il mentalement./

Une main sur son ventre. Une grande main forte et douce qui se referma sur son poignet et déplaça un peu sa main mal placée. Son bras lui semblait lourd et sa vie . L'inconnu le plaça le long de son corps.

/Merci , ça devenait humiliant comme position. Bon , réfléchissons /

C'était la première fois qu'il se disait qu'il devait réflèchir mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans son lit , incapable de bouger ou même d'ouvrir les yeux et avec un inconnu qui l'examinait en prime. Deux mains avançaient doucement , appuyant prospectivemment sur ses abdominaux , ses pectoraux , ses biceps.

/Il va arrêter petit jeu et me dire ce qu'il fout là , oui ? Encore heureux qu'il ne descend pas ! Si jamais je le sens s'approcher de mon calebar… /

Là , il réalisa qu'il était complètement à la mercie de son visiteur et que , si celui-ci avait l'intention d'avoir ce genre de geste , il ne pourrait pas bouger le petit doigt . Il commença à se sentir paniqué et cet affolement, au contraire de le stimulé, lui donnait l'impression d'être doublement paralysé. Heureusement , l'autre ne semblait pas avoir ce genre d'idée en tête (1).

Yusuke sentit une main se refermer sur sa gorge et presser du pouce sur sa carotide . Il y avait quelque chose d'en l'air ou dans la façon qu'on avait de le toucher , posément mais tout de même avec une certaine envie , on ne sait pas mais , en tout cas , Yusuke eu une brusque illumination.

/ Putain, ce mec veut me bouffer /

Pendant se temps , le pouce de l'inconnu continuait à compresser sa carotide , d'abord doucement , pas assez pour l'étouffé , puis en augmentant progressivement la force. L'autre main était sur son torse. Yusuke sentit l'autre se pencher sur lui , dégageant une odeur qui faisait pensé à l'eau et à la pénombre , et des dents s'enfoncer lentement dans son biceps droit. Il aurait bien gueuler , s'il avait pu .

/ Non ! Non ! Il ne peut pas parvenir à me bouffer , même Raizen n'y pas réussi. /

Seulement ,lorsque Raizen avait essayé , Yusuke était en pleine possession de ses moyens alors que le démon était très affaibli et avait complètement perdu la raison , à cause de la faim. Le visiteur , tout occupé qu'il était à savourer le sang du descendant des Mazoku , avait un peu relacher la pression sur sa gorge , permettant à Yusuke de reprendre de l'air.

C'est le moment que choisit Atsuko pour entrer dans la chambre de son fils , un peu beaucoup énormément bourré , en braillant qu'elle ne retrouvait plus sa montre (2). Elle s'arrêta net , devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

/ Bon sang ! Maman , fais attention ! Ne reste pas , là , comme ça ! Parts en courant et va chercher les autres /

Mais l'homme s'était déjà redresser . Il y eu une ébauche de cri puis un bruit de chute , un « à plus tard, peut-être » prononcé d'une voix douce et grave et une porte qui se referme.

/ Oh , non ! Maman /

Le silence. L'homme était partit et Yusuke sentit peu à peu sa paralysie se dissipée progressivement. Dès que ses jambes acceptent à nouveau de le porter , il saute sur ses pieds et se précipite vers cette pauvre Atsuko qui se tenait prostrée dans un coin de la pièce , en état de choc.

1 C'est bien le seul.

2. Raison pour laquelle elle débarque en pleine nuit , vu que sans sa montre , elle sait pas l'heure.( logique , non ? En tout cas , pour Atsuko , ça l'est.)


	6. Réaction allergique

Chapitre 6 :

Son premier réflexe avait été de téléphoner à Kurama, sur son portable et celui-ci était aussitôt accouru, suivi de Kuwabara et de Shizuru, chez qui il avait passé la nuit, après les avoir accompagnés à une fête. Les marques laissées par les dents de l'inconnu étaient rouges et légèrement enflées.

- On dirait que tu fais une réaction anaphylactique. Conclu Kurama.

- Une réaction quoi ?

- Allergique. Je vais te mettre un onguent qui fera rapidement disparaître ça, normalement.

- Racontes-nous ce qui s'est passé, exactement, ici. Ordonna Shizuru en s'occupant d'Atsuko, qui restait prostrée, yeux fermés, tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Yusuke s'assit sur son lit et soupira.

- J'étais simplement en train de dormir. Les plus rageant, c'est que je n'ai senti aucune présence. Lorsque j'ai sentit un frôlement, j'ai cru que c'était encore le chat.

- Le chat ?

- Oui, ma mère à recueillit un matou, avant-hier. Il n'arrête pas de venir se coller à moi. Expliqua Yusuke. Bon ! J'ai cru que c'était le chat et j'ai voulu le repousser mais, là, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un cheveu.

- Comme ça ?

- Complètement paralysé, je vous dis. Je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir les yeux. Sur ce, je sens que quelqu'un est en train de faire glisser ma couverture et on commence à me palper les muscles. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j'ai vite l'intuition que le type en question a comme un petit creux.

- Pour une fois que tu comprends vite quelque chose ? Lâcha Kuwabara. Attends ! Quand tu dis qu'il avait un petit creux, tu veux dire qu'il voulait te dévorer, toi ? Le pauvre, il risquait d'avoir de sacré maux d'estomac.

-Seulement, je ne pouvais toujours pas faire un geste ou simplement le regarder. Reprit Yusuke ignorant l'interruption. Bon, il prend tout son temps pour m'examiner, sadique, puis se décide à passer à table. A ce moment là, ma mère débarque, complètement bourrée, en gueulant quelque chose au sujet de sa montre. Je l'entends poussé un petit cri puis plus rien.

- Et ensuite ?

- Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque je peux enfin bouger et ouvrir les yeux, il n'y a plus de type et ma mère est dans cet état.

- En gros, il s'en est fallu de peu. Si elle n'était pas venue…

- Ce qui est curieux c'est qu'il se soit arrêté, lorsque ta mère est arrivée. Il aurait pu continuer tranquillement, après l'avoir maîtrisée…

- Voir la manger, elle aussi, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas plus d'explication que toi.

- Est-ce qu'il a parlé ?

- Je crois bien qu'il a dit « à plus tard, peut-être. »

Raizen était assis au pied d'un arbre. Néri était partie remplir sa gourde. Au début, il avait voulu l'accompagner juste au cas où mais elle lui aurait répliqué qu'elle était capable de faire cent mètres toute seule. C'était décidément une jolie matinée. C'était rare qu'il fasse aussi bon dans le Makai, depuis quelques temps. Il écoutait les crissements des criquets. Les grillons du Makai étaient peut-être un peu moins gentils que ceux du Ningenkai mais ils étaient tout aussi agréables à entendre.

Il y avait cette odeur fraîche, de pierre mouillée, qui venait sûrement de la rivière, un peu plus bas, portée par le vent. Soudain, il entendit Néri pousser un cri de surprise. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et s'éloigna du chemin en direction de la rivière, pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Tout à coup, il faisait étrangement sombre, comme si orage se préparait alors que l'instant d'avant il faisait si beau mais ces genres de choses étaient courants de le Makai.

Les feuilles et les galets crissaient sous sa foulée rapide. Il n'apercevait toujours pas Néri mais parvenait à garder son calme.

/Ne pas céder à la tentation de l'appeler, sinon, si quelqu'un la tient, il saura qu'elle n'est pas seule./

Raizen poussa un cri, en sentant une décharge lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. Il voulut se débattre contre le bras qui venait de se replier autour de sa gorge mais il manquait singulièrement de force, d'un coup. C'était une femme. Son attaquante lui murmura d'une voix sèche et cassante.

- Tenez-vous calme !

- Capitaine, il y a un problème ? Appela Néri en arrivant dans sa direction.

- Oh, non ! Dit l'inconnue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, cette gosse ?

Il sentit aussitôt le bras relâché sa prise et la femme décampa, avant que la jeune fille ne soit à ses côtés. Néri l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle était mouillée jusqu'à la taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je t'ai entendu crier alors je suis venu voir.

- Oh ! Ce n'était rien, j'ai juste glissé sur un rocher et j'ai du aller rechercher ma gourde. A ton avis, qui s'était ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle a décampé en te voyant arrivé. Elle devait croire que j'étais seul et ton arrivé l'a surpris.

- Oh ! Le grand Raizen n'est plus capable de se défendre contre une voleuse, qui décampe devant une jeune fille. Les gens vont adorer, si je raconte ça.

- Espèce de petite…! Un jour, tu regretteras tes insolences !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça, Capitaine !

Il sursauta en la sentant passé un bras, autour de sa taille, pour le soutenir. Il fut tenté de la repoussée, en lui disant qu'il était, tout de même, encore capable de se tenir debout tout seul mais il n'en fit rien d'abord parce que son dos lui faisait mal et puis parce que ça lui donnait une excuse pour mettre un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il se ferait une raison.

Le château où Enki avait installé son quartier général commençait à être visible au loin. Raizen s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la bâtisse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- T'as le tract ? T'inquiètes, nous n'arriverons certainement pas avant demain matin. Tu as le temps de préparé ce que tu vas leur dire…

- Merci.

- Hein ? Je viens de te traiter de trouillard et tu me remercie !

- Tu avais un peu raison sur ce coup : je me demande ce que je vais leur dire.

- Bah ! Tout d'abord, tu leur dis bonjours et puis le reste s'enchaînera tout seul.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Raizen n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main sur sa gorge. Ca le démangeait atrocement, s'en était presque une brûlure. Néri finit par le remarquer et lui dit de s'arrêter pour qu'elle examine ça.

- Ouh Lala ! Tu es allergique à quelque chose ?

- Sûrement aux ignobles potions que tu m'as fait ingurgiter.

- Ces ignobles potions t'ont sauvé la vie, chéri. En plus, si c'était quelque chose que tu avais ingéré, la réaction serait générale.

Néri fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un minuscule flacon, qui contenait encore une dizaine de cachets. Elle en sortit un et le lui tendit.

- Essaye ça ! C'est un antihistaminique très puissant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te promène ça ?

- Moi aussi, ça m'arrive d'en avoir besoin. Répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.

Il n'insista pas. En tant que Youkai, il jugeait naturel de ne pas vouloir dévoiler ses faiblesses, même aux gens en qui on avait confiance. Est-ce qu'elle avait confiance en lui ? Sûrement que oui. Il lui sourit, sans raison particulière et elle fit de même.

Enki les écoutait attentivement, leur demandant à plusieurs reprise des précisions. Il se passait des choses inquiétantes c'était sûr à présent. D'abord Yomi se fait attaquer, quelques heures plus tard, c'est au tour de Yusuke et tous les deux se retrouvent mystérieusement immobilisés, incapables de riposter. Et des témoins en état de choc. Le jeune Shura ne s'était pas encore réveillé mais le docteur disait cela ne devrait plus tarder.

- Tu n'as vraiment sentit aucune présence ?

- Non aucune.

- Même pas un son ? Demanda Yomi, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, en s'avançant.

- Un son ? Ben ! Il y avait bien ce bourdonnement presque inaudible.

- Comme une ampoule qui surchauffe ?

- Ouais, j'imagine.

- Est-ce que ton corps à eu de drôle de réaction après ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Yomi ? Demanda Enki.

Pour toute réponse, Yomi remonta les manches de sa veste, dévoilant une zone très rouge sur sa peau pâle, irritée, un peu gonflée, sur chaque bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ne pas avoir ca montré auparavant ?

- Ce n'est apparu qu'il y a une demi-heure.

Kurama s'approcha. Yomi le laissa examiné ses bras, sans broncher, malgré la douleur cuisante qu'il éprouvait au moindre frôlement.

- C'est une réaction allergique, comme celle que Yusuke a eu à l'endroit où il s'est fait mordre. Dit-il finalement.

- Peux-tu arranger ça ?

- Oui, je crois.

On toqua à la porte et un infirmier entra.

- Oui ?

- Le jeune Shura vient de se réveiller.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'a encore rien dit.

Shura s'était assis et regardait d'un air curieux à la mère de Yusuke qui dormait dans le lit blanc à côté du sien. Dehors, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Il sursauta, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il était affolé mais il eut l'air de se rassuré un peu en voyant que son père était là.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Yomi qui n'était pas sans avoir noté la réaction de son fils.

- Ca va, je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Je me sens encore un peu engourdis. Qui c'est, elle ?

- C'est ma mère. Répondit Yusuke.

- Il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à toi, Shura. Expliqua Kurama. Yusuke a lui aussi été attaqué et de toute évidence par le même personne que toi et ton père.

- As-tu vu quelque chose ? Demanda Yomi.

Shura plissa les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Yomi sentit le rythme cardiaque et la tension de son fils augmentés violemment et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Calmes-toi.

- Je suis désolé.

Yusuke regardait la scène avec intérêt, se rappelant que c'était Yomi qui n'avait témoigné aucune pitié pour son fils, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face lors du grand tournoi du Makai. Aucune pitié ? Non, s'il n'avait eu aucune affection paternelle dans son attitude, il l'aurait tout simplement tué, au lieu de perdre son temps à lui donner une leçon.

- Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles ainsi ?

- Juste une impression. Une aura tellement oppressante que je…que j'ai perdu connaissance.

Bouhouhou ! Je ne reçois pas rewiew ! Je veux des rewiew ! Please !


	7. Evolution

Désolé d'avoir pris aussi longtemps pour ce septième chapitre, c'est la faute à la rentrée scolaire.

Merci, Lulu ! Moi calée en vocabulaire médical ? Ouais, peut-être ! Faut dire que, quand on est la seule littéraire d'un clan de scientifique, avec une mère infirmière, cela influence sûrement un peu.

Oui, j'ai mis romance, finalement, parce que, après maintes réflexions, cela me semblait plus juste ; Après tout, on fait difficilement personnage plus romantique que Raizen.

Chapitre 7 :

Le jeune garçon refusant de se tenir calme, le médecin lui avait prescrit un léger anti-anxiolytique, en cas de nouvelles crises de stress et l'avait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie. Shura était donc assis sur son lit dans les appartements que lui avait fournis Enki, juste à côté de ceux de son père. Il essayait de se souvenir, malgré le stress que cela faisait naître en lui à chaque fois.

Il se rappelait maintenant qu'il était resté conscient plus longtemps que son père et qu'il l'avait vu tomber à genoux puis s'effondrer totalement. Son cœur battait trop vite, cette sensation était tellement oppressante que son seul souvenir lui coupait le souffle. On toqua à sa porte et son père entra un peu alerté.

- Shura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu as poussé un cri.

- Vraiment ?

- On aurait dit que quelqu'un t'étranglait.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à respirer, un instant.

- Je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie.

- Non, ca ira !

- Shura !

Yomi voulut attraper son fils à bras le corps, malgré les protestations bruyantes de celui-ci. Tout d'un coup, une boule de lumière jaillit de la paume du jeune garçon et frappa durement son père à l'estomac. Shura s'excusa précipitamment.

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès.

- Pour un pas fait exprès, c'était fort. Tu as fais des progrès.

Yomi se redressa soudainement et pris une expression absente. Shura savait que, quand il faisait ça, cela voulait dire qu'il était en train d'écouter des sons lointains. Cela l'agaçait toujours un peu et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Comment se sentir à l'aise en discutant avec une personne qui est peut-être en train d'écouter un truc à des kilomètres de là ? Shura se dit que ce devait être aussi gênant pour lui parfois : Par exemple, s'il entendait un truc absolument hilarant, au beau milieu d'une discussion très sérieuse.

- C'est curieux. Un instant, j'ai cru entendre…

- Quoi ?

- Une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne, sans doute.

- La voix de qui ?

- Non, rien ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ca ira beaucoup mieux, lorsqu'on connaîtra le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Bon sang ! Rends-le-moi !

- Viens le chercher, toute petite !

Raizen agitait le baladeur de Néri, au dessus de sa tête, profitant des deux bonnes têtes qu'il avait de plus qu'elle. Depuis le matin, elle avait cet appareil sur les oreilles alors que lui aurait bien voulu discuter un peu. Finalement, il en avait eu assez et lui avait prit par surprise. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et entrepris de se hisser, pour aller récupérer son bien. Il se laissa faire en riant.

- D'accord, reprends-le ! Mais une bonne guérisseuse ne doit pas délaissé son pauvre patient.

- Pff ! T'es pire qu'un gosse ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et puis tu me sembles parfaitement rétabli, à présent ! Je devrais peut-être te laisser.

- Oh, non !

- Gosse ! De toute façon, on est presque arrivé.

- C'est vrai.

En effet, le château d'Enki était de plus en plus proche. Dans deux petites heures, ils y seraient et encore en marchant lentement. Ils avaient passés la nuit à la belle étoile. Pour lui, cela ne posait aucun problème et pour elle, elle ce n'était guère confortable. Durant son sommeil, elle s'était mise grelotté alors il s'était rapproché un peu pour la réchauffer. Elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien et il s'était écarté, au moment de son réveil. Il n'était décidemment pas raisonnable.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'avais fait ce serment ?

- Je veux bien.

- Pour une femme, une humaine.

-On est pareil, tous les deux.

- J'avais remarqué.

- C'est regrettable. Il n'y en aura pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Tu parles comme si on allait collaborer à long terme.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne amis ?

- Si, bien sûr !

- Super.

- Oui.

Amis. Ce serait déjà mieux que rien, un prétexte pour passer du temps avec elle et peut-être tenter de la reconquérir. Il ramena son attention sur le château. Comment allait-il s'annoncer ? Ils le pensaient mort. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'en douter, ils s'attendaient tous à son décès, depuis tellement d'année. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et la serra. Il sourit.

Yusuke était au chevet de sa mère, lorsque Kurama entra, suivi de Hiei. Le démon du feu se contenta d'un bref salut de la tête mais le descendant des Mazoku lui adressa un grand sourire et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Salut, Hiei ! Alors comment ça va, avec ….

Mukuro fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte et Yusuke coupa sa phrase en plein milieu. La démone sourit, comprenant parfaitement ce dont il était en train de parler.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Kurama.

- Enki voulait nous parler au sujet d'un poste pour moi et Hiei. Nous avons accepté.

Elle s'avança de quelque pas dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil à la femme toujours endormie.

- Quel est son état ?

- Il parait qu'elle refait doucement surface mais je n'ai encore rien remarqué.

- Ca ira. Fit Kurama.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Atsuko choisit ce moment-là pour gémir. Elle fronça les sourcils, papillonna quelque fois des paupières puis rouvrit les yeux, hésitant. Yusuke retourna aussitôt près d'elle.

- Maman ?

- Yusuke…Tu ne saurais pas où est ma montre ?

- Tu l'as sûrement oublié sur la tablette dans la salle de bain.

- Ah ? Oui, sûrement. C'était qui ? Demanda-t-elle encore complètement dans les vapes. J'aimerais bien….

- Qui ça ?

- Le bel homme …

- Il y avait un homme, lorsque vous êtes entré dans la chambre de Yusuke? Demanda Kurama.

- Pourquoi tu me vouvoies, toi ?

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Il était drôlement habillé, il avait les cheveux clairs, grisonnants, les yeux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a sourit et il s'est approché de moi. Il a posé…posé la main sur mon épaule, Dit-elle touchant l'endroit où le médecin lui avait découvert une légère réaction cutanée, beaucoup moins importante que celle de Yusuke et de Yomi. Et après, ben ! Je ne peux plus rien dire…Où je suis ? Un hôpital ? C'est quoi tout ces trucs que je sens ?

- Quels trucs ?

- Si je savais ce que c'était, je ne le demanderais pas. J'ai parfois ça, lorsque je suis bourrée mais là, je ne le suis pas alors…

- Je ne vois pas.

- Y en a qui sont proches, d'autre moins, certaines bougent.

- J'ai petite une idée de ce que c'est. Dit Kurama, puis se tournant vers Hiei et Mukuro. Il faudrait que vous sortiez et que vous éloigniez un peu, s'il vous plait.

Les deux démons obtempèrent, sans broncher, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Et maintenant ?

Après s'être livré à quelques petits test, auxquels se prêtèrent , Yusuke , Hiei et Mukuro , Kurama n'eut d'autre solution que de conclure que la mère de Yusuke était en train révélé une toute nouvelle sensibilité spirituelle. Le deux démon était repartit sur l'immense vaisseau roulant de Mukuro.

- C'était sûrement là depuis toujours mais latent et il aura suffit d'un choc pour le réveiller. La rencontre avec cet homme où simplement le fait de se retrouver dans le Makai.

- Un peu, comme avec Kuwabara quoi. Elle a dit qu'elle avait ça quand elle était bourrée.

- L'alcool doit la mettre dans un état d'esprit qui y est propice.


	8. Raizen se décide enfin

Chapitre 8 :

_« A la porte côté seuil…Toutes ces feuilles qui sont mortes….Toutes ces pelles que je ramasse…Ça me rappelle à ma place»_

Néri le regardait. Il lui avait encore prit son baladeur et apparemment, il n'avait rien contre ses goûts en matière de musique, même s'il avait rejeté en bloc les quelques morceaux de hard rock qu'elle appréciait. Bizarre, elle aurait pensé que pour un Youkai…Ils s'étaient arrêté, sur un petit à pic d'où on avait une vue imprenable du château. Raizen avait prétexté qu'il était encore un peu courbatu et qu'il voulait apparaître en pleine forme , pour faire une petite pause et regarder le paysage.

_«Dix heures, tu m'as laissé…Tout seul du mauvais côté…Dix heures, je n'ai pas la clé…Tombée, tombée…Dix heures, même en été la pluie…Ne m'a pas lâché…Dix heures, tu m'as laissé…Tomber, tomber »_

Elle se leva et lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Il ôta les écouteurs et lui rendit son appareil allumé, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'éteindre.

- Aller ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Ils sont si terribles que ça tes amis, qu'un grand gaillard comme toi à peur d'aller leur signaler qu'il est toujours en vie.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Tu penses que je vais te croire ! Qu'est-ce tu crains ?

- Qu'ils m'en veuillent.

- Ben, oui ! Ils t'en voudront, s'ils apprennent que t'es toujours en vie et que tu ne t'es pas magné le cul pour aller les soulager du chagrin de t'avoir perdu !

- Et tes amis à toi ?

- Comment ça mes amis ?

- Tu avais des amis, lorsque tu travaillais pour le Reikai. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de… ?

Il s'arrêta craignant de lui faire de la peine.

- Je leur en ai parlé, avant d'annoncer à mes patrons que je démissionnais. Ils étaient un peu en colère, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais, en même temps, ils m'ont dit qu'ils me pardonneraient sûrement un jour.

- Allons-y !

Okechun et ses frères marchaient dans les jardins, de retour de leur tour de ronde. Urameshi était parvenu à les convaincre de ne pas mettre à exécution leur projet de cesser de se nourrir, après la mort de Raizen , leur expliquant que c'était une histoire qui ne concernait que Raizen et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler.

Ils sentirent une présence sur leur droite, puis venant du même côté un bruit de claque. Ils crurent rêver en reconnaissant la voix qui protesta contre la brutalité d'une certaine guérisseuse.

- Qui est là ?

- Le roi Mazoku le plus timide que je connaisse !

- Ah, bon ! Parce que tu en connais d'autre ? Demanda le roi Mazoku en question en sortant de sa cachette.

Puis regardant, ses hommes qui le dévisageaient.

- Si vous pouviez voir les têtes que vous faites ! Rien que pour ce spectacle, ça valait la peine de revenir parmi les vivants.

- Sei…Seigneur Raizen ! Nous…Vous.

- Je sais.

- Yusuke nous avais dit que vous étiez mort ! Comment avez-vous …

- J'ai bel et bien été mort pendant quelques instants mais j'ai rencontré un miracle. Dit-il désignant Néri.

- Il n'y a de miracle que pour ceux qui veulent en voir. Répliqua celle-ci. Si tu avais vraiment été tout à fait mort et ce pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour toi.

Okechun se décida à s'avancer vers le revenant et s'inclina, aussitôt imité par les trois autres, qui se disaient que, après tout, ce n'était tellement étonnant de la part de Raizen, qu'il n'était pas le plus grand de tous les seigneurs pour rien.

- L'important c'est que vous soyez de retour ! Dit-il d'une voix où perçait son émotion.

Ils s'inclinèrent aussi devant Néri et la remercièrent, ayant compris que c'était à elle qu'ils devaient le retour de leur seigneurs bien-aimé. Elle leur répondit avec une politesse qui fit sourire un Raizen qui avait pu constaté qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en faire autant preuve.

- J'aimerais voir Enki.

- Oui, évidemment ! Sui…Suivez-nous !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais. Néri était étonnée que tout se passe aussi facilement, elle avait eu beau dire le contraire à Raizen elle avait tout de même pensé que la nouvelle aurait du mal à passer (1). Yomi les attendait dans le hall. Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais cette voix.

- Yomi.

- Tu nous l'as préparais depuis longtemps cette surprise ?

- Hum ! A ton avis ? Tu as dû m'entendre arriver depuis un moment.

- Depuis hier ! J'imagine qu'Enki sera heureux de te revoir. Ta guérisseuse est un peu rude, non ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur, qui déplu à Néri.

- Elle est compétente.

- Bof ! Fit Néri.

- Et modeste aussi.

Enki écoutait le rapport de ses informateurs, à qui il avait demandé de lui signaler le moindre signe que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait dans la région, mais ceux-ci n'avaient rien remarqué, à part l'aura d'un puissant Youkai qui se baladait dans le coin. Il leur dit de surveiller ça, même si la caractéristique de leur agresseur semblait justement de ne pas avoir d'aura.

Soudain un cri hystérique retentit dans le couloir. Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait encore à Coco ? L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait sur sa femme, pendue au bras de…

- Salut !

Raizen lui sourit et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Enki bondit au bas de son trône. Néri regardait le colosse rouge qui serrait son patient dans ses bras et la dénommée Coco qui ne semblait pas prête de se calmer. Okechun s'approcha d'elle.

- Nous ne connaissons même pas votre nom.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Enki la remarquant enfin.

- Néri Naga. Dit-elle.

- Une jeune guérisseuse de talent. C'est grâce à elle que je suis là.

- Pff !

- Elle n'aime pas que je dise ça.

Enki eut un sourire amusé et tendit la main à la jeune fille, qui la serra, lui faisant sentir une poigne étonnante pour un aussi petit gabarit.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle.

- Moi de même.

Coco se jeta littéralement sur elle, en criant « merci » et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule, sanglotant bruyamment. Raizen lui adressa un sourire un peu embarrassé mais Néri fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

- Yusuke est déjà au courant ?

- Il est dans le Makai ?

- Ici même. Je t'expliquerais la raison de se présence plus tard.

- Parfait. Où est-il ? Que j'aille le salué !

Des cris retentissaient, en provenance de l'une de chambre de l'infirmerie. Yusuke en sortit en trombe. Il ne s'arrêta même pas en voyant Raizen, lui fit signe de le suivre. Ce dernier le regarda passer d'un air intrigué, avant de lui emboiter le pas.

- Qui est-ce qui crie ?

- C'est Atsuko, ma mère ! Elle pique sa crise ! S'exclama le plus jeune des deux Mazoku.

Puis regardant son interlocuteur et manquant de tomber à la renverse…En fait, tombant carrément à la renverse.

- Eh ! Mais…Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Raizen éclata de rire.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Yusuke.

- Bon sang ! Koenma aurait pu me prévenir que tu revenais du monde des morts ! D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont laissé revenir ?

- En fait, je n'étais pas mort.

- Tu faisais drôlement bien semblant alors !

- D'après ce que j'ai compris que tu n'as pas perdu une seconde, durant mon absence.

- Ben ! Il commençait à être temps que les choses bougent un peu ! Non ?

- Si, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais cette idée d'organiser un tournoi…

- Quoi ? Où était le problème ?

- C'était un peu risqué, tout de même. On aurait pu se retrouver avec n'importe qui.

- Ca n'aurait jamais pu être pire que si ça avait été toi. Railla Yusuke.

Raizen lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Oh ! Il était mou, celui-là !

- Désolé. Il faudra encore un peu de temps pour que je retrouve toutes mes capacités.

- Tu as recommencé à te nourrir ?

- En effet.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avant d'avoir retrouver cette femme.

- Je le l'ai retrouvée.

- Vraiment ? Génial !

- C'est elle qui m'a retrouvé, en fait. Elle est arrivée juste après que tu sois partit. Elle m'a accompagné jusqu'ici.

- Je pourrais la rencontrer.

- Je suis sûr que vous aller vous entendre.

Il y un instant de silence.

- Ta mère est ici, donc, à l'infirmerie.

- Ouais !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi l'avoir amenée dans le Makai ?

- On s'est fait agressé, par un drôle de type, qui s'en est aussi prit à Yomi. On la transporté ici pour la soigner. Elle va bien mais il semblerait que le choc, qu'elle s'est ramassé, ait réveillé une sensibilité spirituelle assez développée, chez elle. Seulement, elle ne la contrôle pas et ça la met sur les nerfs.

- Yusuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avec qui tu es ? Appela Atsuko.

Raizen suivit Yusuke dans la chambre de la mère de celui-ci. Atsuko était assise sur son lit et le toisait d'un air interrogateur. En voilà encore un avec une drôle de dégaine ! L'un de ces fameux youkais dont son fils lui avait parlé (2). Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il fréquentait ce genre de milieu ? Pas qu'elle soit franchement contre. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse sa vie, ce gamin. Le Mazoku lui sourit et la salua poliment.

- J'aimerais bien rentrer à la maison, Yusuke !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ce type pourrait vouloir revenir. Dit-il. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te loger le temps qu'on le retrouve. Tu sais, Genkai.

- La toute petite vielle ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose, s'il venait chez elle.

- Ne la sous-estime surtout pas.

- Je peux aller me dégourdir les jambes au moins.

- D'accord. Je t'accompagne.

Raizen le regardait s'occuper de sa mère. Il devinait que ce devait être une sorte d'habitude pour lui. Voilà qui lui faisait découvrir son descendant sous un nouveau jour. Il les laissa seul tout le deux et fit quelques pas dans le couloir.

- C'était donc vrai ! Dommage, je t'avais trouvé une épitaphe tout à fait appropriée. (3)

Mukuro venait à sa rencontre, suivie de Hiei et de Kurama. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Le Yoko, lui, rejoint Yusuke dans la chambre.

- Content de te revoir, Mukuro.

- Hgn !

- Hiei, je suppose.

Il y eu du bruit derrière la porte et Atsuko sortit. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le troisième œil de Hiei, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de cacher, lorsqu'il était dans le Makai, au contraire, cela dissuadait les gêneurs de l'approcher, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et parvint même à ne pas avoir l'air tellement ahurie que ça.

1. Il suffit de regarder Yusuke, il est mort et ressuscité deux fois et personne n'en a fait tout un foin. Mais évidemment quand on n'a pas l'habitude !

2. Ce qui est bien avec Yusuke et sa mère, c'est leur capacité à ne s'étonner de rien.

3. Pour ceux qui s'en souviendrait pas c'était « cet être insensé est mort comme un imbécile »

Des rewiews ! J'aimerais en avoir au moins dix, avant d'avoir fini mon histoire ! Ce serait un minimum ! Alors faites un petit effort !

Raizen : C'est n'est pas dur ! J'aimerais savoir si je parviens à séduire…

Néri : Qui ça ?

Raizen : Personne !

Néri : Faites un effort, sinon vous n'avez pas intérêt à tomber malade, près de chez moi.

Coco : Faites-ça pour elle ! Elle m'a rendu mon Raizen adoré !

Atsuko : Vous n'auriez pas vu ma montre ?

Aubépine : Hum ! Hum !

Atsuko : Désolé ! Euh ! Envoyez de rewiews ! Please ! Elle m'a confisqué toute mes bouteilles d'alcool, jusqu'à les avoir ses rewiews.


	9. Fais moi confiance

Chapitre 9 :

On avait raccompagnée Atsuko jusqu'au portail. Shizuru et Kuwabara l'attendaient de l'autre côté pour la conduire chez Genkai. Enki les avait invité à tous le rejoindre, pour discuter de leur mystérieux agresseurs dont la mère de Yusuke avait pu leur dressé un portrait robot sommaire. Entre temps, Yusuke expliquait en détail à Raizen ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, tandis qu'ils allaient voir les appartements qu'Enki avait fournis à Néri Naga.

- Alors vous allez vous remettre ensemble, après tout ce temps ?

Raizen ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle est déjà fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Hein ?

- Elle en est follement amoureuse.

- Je…

- Ce n'est rien.

- Comment ça ce n'est rien ? Avec tout ce que tu as enduré pour elle ! Je comprends que si elle en aime un autre, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire mais ce n'est pas rien. Tu lui as dis au moins, tu lui as expliqué ?

- De quel droit, je le ferais ? De quel droit, je viendrais la perturber avec ça, comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée ?

- Ce serait tout de même plus honnête envers elle.

- Je sais. Soupira-t-il.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Néri. Raizen toqua, avant que Yusuke n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose. Il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre que cela ne concernait que lui ? D'une certaine façon, il devait l'avoir compris, vu qu'il avait empêché Okechun de l'imiter, ce dont il lui serait toujours reconnaissant. La porte s'ouvrit et Néri apparu.

- Néri, je te présente Yusuke.

- Oh ! Enchantée !

- Moi aussi.

Raizen remarqua qu'elle portait son manteau.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Explorer les environs. Dis, est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où je pourrais refaire mes réserves de plantes.

- J'ai un ami, c'est un spécialiste des plantes. Il peut te faire pousser n'importe quoi, en une seconde. Dit Yusuke.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, je te le présenterais.

Elle les invita à s'asseoir un instant .Yusuke s'affala sur le divan mais grimaça de douleur.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- C'est mon bras ! L'onguent de Kurama ne fait plus effet.

- Montre !

Yusuke remonta sa manche, montrant son biceps sur lequel les marques des dents de l'inconnu étaient toujours visibles et un peu rouge. Raizen se souvient avoir lui-même mordu son descendant. Il faudrait qu'il pense à s'excuser, si l'occasion s'en présentait.

- Tiens, tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble à ce que j'avais ? Demanda Raizen.

- Par…Pardon ? Dit Néri qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Sur le cou.

- Ah ! Oui ! Cela y ressemble énormément.

- Quoi ! Tu as aussi eu une réaction allergique ? Tu t'es fait agresser ?

- Oui, c'est vrai !

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis tout de suite ?

- Je n'y pensais plus. Nous avons pensé qu'il devait s'agir d'un voleur. Elle s'est enfuie dès que Néri est arrivée.

- Ouais, exactement comme avec moi…Attend ! Tu as dis « elle » !

- C'était une femme.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Sûr et certain.

- Eh, ben ! Pour moi, on est sûr et certain que c'était un homme.

- Cela veut logiquement dire que nous avons à faire à une attaque collective.

- Peut-être des admirateurs d'Enki.

- Mais alors pourquoi s'attaquer tout d'abord à Yomi ? Et comment savaient-ils que je n'étais pas mort ?

Pendant que Yusuke se triturait les neurones pour tenter de comprendre la situation, Raizen se tourna vers sa guérisseuse qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis un moment. Elle semblait profondément tracassée et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

- Cela ne va pas, Néri ?

- Si !

- Tu te demandes dans quel genre d'histoire, tu t'es embarquée en venant à mon secours, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Merci mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça.

Néri Naga se releva un peu trop brusquement et rajusta son manteau.

- Bon ! J'y vais moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit prudent que tu sortes toute seule.

- Relax, Capitaine ! Je sais me défendre. Après tout, j'ai été agent des forces spéciales du Reikai, tu t'en souviens ? On n'obtient pas ce poste si on n'est pas capable de faire face à la plupart des menaces, même lors de missions dans le Makai.

- Oui mais...

- Raizen…Tu es gentil mais j'ai besoin d'aller marcher, toute seule.

Le ton de Néri coupa net toute éventuelle protestation. Elle attrapa sa sacoche, en sortit son antihistaminique. Elle y préleva trois cachets, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, avant de jeter le flacon à Yusuke. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol.

- C'est très efficace, contre ce genre de désagrément.

- Ouais, merci !

XXX

Kurama attendait en compagnie de Hiei, Mokuro et Yomi, dont l'allergie semblait de plus en plus incommodante et contre laquelle aucun de ses onguents ne faisait d'effets durables. Normalement, Enki aurait déjà dû être arrivé mais son emplois du temps ne lui permettait pas toujours d'arrivé à l'heure et ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallait pas lui en tenir rigueur. De toute façon, Yusuke et son ancêtre n'étaient pas encore là, non plus.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue et Yusuke choisit cet instant pour entrer, suivi de près par un Raizen qui paraissait contrarié.

- Yusuke, comment va ton bras ?

- Très bien, merci.

- L'allergie de Yomi, elle, ne s'arrange pas.

- Oh ! T'as qu'à prendre ça. Dit le descendant des Mazoku en lançant le flacon.

Le démon ne dû qu'à son ouie sur développée d'attraper l'objet au vol.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Un anti…C'est Néri qui me l'a donné, j'en ai prit un et mon allergie a complètement disparue en un quart d'heure.

- Je peux voir ça ? Demanda Kurama en tendant la main vers le flacon.

Yomi en sortit un cachet puis le lui donna. Kurama lut attentivement les inscriptions en tout petit sur la boite.

- On peut dire qu'elle emploie des remèdes de cheval ! Avec ça, ce n'est pas étonnant que ton allergie ait disparu, Yusuke.

- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ?

- Ce qui se fait de plus puissant sur le marché, en matière d'antihistaminique. Ce n'est pas un médicament qu'on trouve en pharmacie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se balade avec ça ?

- Elle m'a simplement dit qu'il lui arrivait d'en avoir l'usage.

- Pas trop régulièrement j'espère.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est à utiliser de façon exceptionnelle, pour les allergies que rien d'autre ne soulage mais prit régulièrement cela abîme les reins et le cœur. Mais si vous n'en prenez qu'un seul, il n'y aucun risque.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Enki pénétra dans la pièce suivit de Coco qui n'affichait pas sa tête des bons jours. Le roi du Makai avait l'air sombre.

- Je suis allé aux renseignements, j'ai même demandé à Koenma et les nouvelles laissent présagés de gros ennui avenir.

XXX

Néri était sortie de l'enceinte du château. Les frères Okechun lui avaient parlé d'un marché qui se déroulait à deux ou trois kilomètre de là et où on trouvait souvent des choses intéressantes. Cela lui ferait une bonne promenade. Elle s'était donc mise en route, après les avoir convaincu que non, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à être accompagnée. Pourquoi tout le monde la traitait-il toujours comme une poupée de porcelaine ? C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas le physique de son emploi, de son ancien emploi mais…bon !

La guérisseuse était arrivé à la lisière des bois et s'était engagé à couvert des arbres, à la recherche du sentier dont lui avait parlé les serviteurs de Raizen. Il y eu un craquement derrière elle. Elle ne sursauta même pas et ne chercha pas à se retourner.

- C'est toi ?

Un souffle. Des mains voulurent se poser sur ses épaules mais hésitèrent au dernier moment. Une voix grave, rendue un peu rauque par le désir, vient lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu devrais en prendre.

- J'en ai pris un, il y a dix minutes. Dit-elle se retournant un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Aussitôt des lèvres happèrent les siennes dans un baiser d'une voracité effrayante et des bras puissants se refermèrent autour de sa taille, la soulevant vingt bons centimètres au dessus du sol. Néri empoigna les cheveux clairs de son amant, les tirant presque et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la repoussa un instant.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

- Je sais reconnaître ta marque là où tu passes.

- Notre bébé ?

- Il y a eu un problème. Mais tu le savais déjà, non ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Je t'aime.

- Comme tu m'as manqué ! Dit-il la plaquant contre un tronc d'arbre.

Après ses lèvres, qu'il s'attaqua avec zèle à sa gorge et ses épaules, mordillant le lobe de son oreille, jusqu'à lui arracher un petit cri. Elle déglutit et se décida à parler, malgré son désir de se laisser faire immédiatement.

- J'ai soigné l'allergie du garçon que tu as mordu…Yusuke, l'ami d'un ami. Quelqu'un s'en est aussi prit à Raizen d'ailleurs. Cette femme c'était Iribelta, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie en me voyant.

Arukusandal la lâcha. Néri se retrouva à nouveau sur le sol, à sa grande déception. Il la fixait des yeux d'un noir d'encre, lui tenant le visage entre les mains.

- C'était bien Iribelta mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie mordu ce Yusuke, c'était Masaotsuki, mon neveu. Il était en sortie dans le Ningenkai pour rapporter une certaine denrée que j'apprécie spécialement. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça mais il a toujours eu tendance à n'obéir qu'à son estomac.

- Tu as des problèmes avec eux ?

- Fais-moi confiance. Dit-il simplement la reprenant dans ses bras.


	10. Confiserie

Lotus971 : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? L'inspiration me revient ! C'est le pouvoir des rewiews ! Non , en fait , ça faisait longtemps que j'avais commencé la suite mais j'avais un peu oublié parce que j'ai plein d'autre idée de fics….

Chapitre 10 :

La contrée ombre !

Raizen était partit à la recherche de Néri, sans prévenir ses amis. Il voulait lui parler seul à seul avant que les autres ne la questionne. En plus, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle était partie se promener et une once d'inquiétude s'additionnait à des sentiments déjà bien assez compliqués.

Soudain deux présences se firent sentir un peu derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement prêt à faire face, malgré ses forces qui étaient loin d'être parfaitement régénérées, mais les buissons s'écartèrent et Yusuke apparu, mains levées en signe de non-agression, suivi par un Yomi au petit sourire moqueur.

- Je t'ai entendu qui faisais le mur. Expliqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à toi.

- Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas me prendre en compte et surtout pas prudent. Tu voulais retrouver ta guérisseuse ? Pourquoi ? La prévenir de ne pas rentrer au château ?

La voix de Yusuke retentit avant que Raizen n'ait pu répliquer d'un ton acerbe. Il avait repéré quelque chose et était allé voir. Ils le retrouvèrent, une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin, dans un coin de forêt, où plusieurs arbres avaient été déraciné ou brisé. Raizen ramassa un lambeau de tissu noir et le porta à son visage. C'était bien le parfum de sa guérisseuse.

- On dirait qu'il y a eu un combat ici.

Il y eut un craquement sur leur droite et Néri apparu, l'expression rêveuse, les yeux mi-clos d'une fatigue évidente, ses vêtements débraillés, épaules légèrement dénudées. Elle s'adossa à un arbre, les regardant l'air de ne pas les reconnaître et de ne pas s'en soucier. Yusuke se précipita aussitôt pour voir si elle allait bien. Raizen resta en retrait, un instant, puis s'avança lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Néri ?

- Yusuke ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui !

Il la remit debout et lui proposa un bras pour s'appuyer. Elle l'accepta volontiers mais s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes. Il la rattrapa et la porta jusqu'aux château.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit d'infirmerie. Kurama se tenait près d'elle. Il tenait la boite d'antihistaminique dans la main.

- J'aimerai savoir où tu as eu ce médicament et pourquoi. Il peut être très dangereux pour la santé.

- C'est un ami qui me l'a procuré et il m'arrive d'en avoir l'usage.

Le Yoko cherchait une bonne façon d'aborder le sujet, pour qu'elle lui réponde sans se méfier.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai dépensée toute mon énergie.

- Tu dois pourtant en avoir énormément.

- Hum ?

- Raizen nous a parlé de toi. Tu as été agent des forces spécial du Reikai, ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui.

- Pff ! Quand on en voit certain, on se demande.

- Il nous a aussi dit que tu étais fiancée, félicitation.

- Merci.

- Ton amoureux vient de la contrée ombre donc ? Je n'en ai pratiquement jamais entendu parler et pourtant, je suis plutôt bien renseigné sur tout ce genre de chose. Tu veux bien m'en parler un peu que je remette ma base de donnée à jour ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais en dire.

- Tu es déjà aller là-bas ? Comment est-ce ?

Kurama menait son interrogatoire sur le ton de la conversation, affichant le masque de la curiosité toute innocente, comme s'il s'agissait juste de passer le temps et de faire un peu connaissance. Il était brillant comédien, on n'y voyait vraiment que du feu.

- Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? Même pas pour votre lune de miel ?

- La contrée ombre est très légèrement déphasée par rapport aux autres dimensions. Une personne très résistante ne peut pas y résister plus de dix heures, pour un humain un peu faible ça ne prend parfois que quelques minutes et c'est pareil pour ceux qui sont née là-bas et qui en sortent. C'est pour ça que Arukusandal et moi…

- Je vois, ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Oui. Arukusandal est très fort. Il peut rester ici une poignée d'heures sans aucun problème. Je pensais qu'on pourrait alterné, un fois ce serait lui qui viendrait, un fois ce serait moi qui me déplacerais mais il ne voulait pas que je prenne de risque pour le voir.

- Et les allergies ?

- Oh, ça ! Il y a toujours une solution…Comment tu sais pour les allergies ?

- Cela vient donc bien de là ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Le seigneur Koenma nous a informé que la contrée ombre avait ouvert plusieurs passages depuis quelques jours. Il y en a eu un, un peu avant chaque agression, y compris celle qu'a subi Raizen lorsqu'il était avec toi.

Néri se hissa sur ses coudes. Kurama l'aida à s'asseoir totalement.

- J'ai parlé avec Arukusandal, aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que certain de ses hommes n'en fassent plus qu'à leur tête et aient formé un groupement rebelle. Il n'y avait aucune volonté de déclencher un conflit. C'était des incidents isolés. J'ai confiance en lui, il va arranger ça.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes battu ?

- Oh ! Ce n'était pas exactement un combat, on se mettait juste d'humeur.

- D'humeur ?

- Quand on est très amoureux et qu'on ne peut pas se voir aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait, on profite très fort du temps passé ensemble. Nous sommes tombé amoureux en nous battant, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je crois que je vois.

On toqua à la porte. Kurama était contrarié de se faire interrompre alors qu'il essayait de collecter des informations mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la jeune fille de recevoir des visites , sinon elle aurait risqué de se croire prisonnière , ce qui ne serait en aucun cas bénéfique. Raizen entra. Le Yoko sortit pour les laisser seuls. Il se doutait que ces deux-là devaient parler.

- Comment ça va ?

- Très bien , je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Arukusandal est venu me voir.

- Vous vous êtes battu ?

- Euh…Non , pas exactement. On a foutu un sacré boxon autour de nous , n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le cas de le dire. Pourquoi ces attaques ?

- Comme je viens de le dire à Kurama , Arukusandal n'y est pour rien. C'est agression sont l'œuvre d'un…mouvement dissident et il fait de son mieux pour les arrêter. J'ai toute confiance en lui.

- Très bien , je vois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , Raizen ? Tu as l'air si triste.

- Je….Ce n'est rien !

- Dis moi , ce qui t'arrive , je t'en prie.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse de toute façon ?

- On est ami , non ?

- Je ne veux pas être ton ami.

- Pourquoi ? A cause d'Arukusandal ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Je ne veux pas être ton ami , parce que je voudrais être bien plus.

Elle mit quelques instant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il la regardait d'un air profondément affligé . Elle se redressa pour sortir du lit. Elle était toute courbatue : Arukusandal ne serait décidément jamais un délicat mais elle l'aimait et ce que Raizen venait de lui dire l'embarrassait énormément.

- Raizen…

- Je sais ! Yusuke avait raison , j'aurais dû être honnête , dès le début.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à lui raconter la rencontre qu'il avait fait sept cent ans plus tôt. Elle l'écouta dans un silence religieux.

- Et tu pense que je suis la réincarnation de cette femme?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Raizen , ça fait sept cent ans ! Tu ne t'es jamais dis , sur tout ce temps ,que je pourrais m'être déjà fait une vie , lorsque tu me retrouverais.

- Je crois que j'ai préféré ne pas y penser.

- Je suis désolée. Il n'y aura rien entre nous.

- Même pas un baiser ?

- Ce ne serait que te faire souffrir d'avantage.

- Je n'en suis plus à une souffrance près.

Elle soupira et s'approcha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact se prolongea plusieurs seconde de plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu et elle s'en sentit très gênée. Il l'enlaça et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Ne m'en veux pas , je t'en prie.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir. Tu ne m'avais rien demander.

- Je l'aime.

- Je sais. C'est moi qui suis stupide. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aies jamais ressentit des sentiments similaires au mien , à l'époque.

- Je suis sûr que c'était réciproque.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne te souviens de rien.

- J'en sûre et certaine.

- Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Yusuke , suivi de Coco . Ils restèrent un instant immobile devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Raizen libéra Néri de son étreinte à contrecoeur. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Euh…On dérange peut-être…

- Non , j'allais m'en aller.

Néri le regarda sortir d'un air triste.

- Tu…Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Risqua Yusuke.

- Pardon ? Ah ! Oui , j'étais juste un peu fatiguée.

- Kurama nous a expliquer pour les rebelles…Donc le mec qui m'a mordu ?

- C'était Masaotsuki. Il l'avait laissé passer dans le Ningenkai pour faire du shopping et il en a profiter pour s'enfuir.

- Faire du shopping ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Les gens de la contrée ombre apprécient énormément certaines liqueur et confiseries du Ningenkai alors il n'est pas rare qu'ils viennent réapprovisionner leur stock.

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête de confiserie ?

- Ca dépend à qui tu le demandes. Dit la voix de Yomi derrière lui.

Le démon aveugle se tenait sur le seuil , Shura à côté de lui.

- Je suis venu vous prévenir que nous avons encore eux des nouvelles de contrée ombre…Ou plutôt du « mouvement dissident ».

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils ont embarqué trois des serviteurs de Raizen plus une poignée d'homme de Mukuro. Personnellement , je viens de demander à ce que mes effectifs soit passé en revue , histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne manque personne.

- Dis donc , il a pas l'air d'assurer ton fiancé.

- J'ai confiance en lui.


	11. L'amour est sans pitié

Il est un peu nul celui-là , non ?

Chapitre 11 : 

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour les aider !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi,Yusuke , mais nous ne pouvons pas agir sans prendre de précaution.

Le descendant des Mazoku n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapport entre les serviteurs de Raizen évoqué par Yomi et Okechun et ses frères. Néri regardait tout cela en silence. Elle s'inquiétais pour les disparus mais surtout pour son fiancé. Que se passait-il là-bas ? Peut-être était-il en position délicate ? Et quel était exactement son statut à présent ? Était-elle prisonnière ? Considéraient-ils être en conflit avec la contrée ombre ? Elle avait peur. Elle chercha un regard rassurant du côté de Raizen . C'était instinctif, elle n'avait aucune peine à croire qu'elle ait pu l'aimer par le passé mais le Mazoku ne la regardait pas.

- Néri Naga.

- Oui ?

- Nous aurions besoin de nous entretenir avec ton fiancé , si possible. J'imagine que tu as les moyens de le contacter.

- En général , c'est lui qui…Je vais essayer.

- Bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard , elle était dehors , marchant de long en large, essayant de se concentrer pour lance un appel à Arukusandal, grâce au médaillon qu'il lui avait mis autour du cou la dernière fois. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort , le sol sous ses pieds fut légèrement ébranlé. Ce qui était l'un des signes précurseur de l'ouverture d'un passage. L'air se fit électrique et un tunnel noir d'où émanait une étrange lueur rougeâtre apparu juste devant elle. Son amant en jaillit littéralement et la serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Arukusandal…Aie !

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas rendu mes antihistaminiques. Dit-elle tandis que des rougeurs apparaissaient au endroit qui avait été en contact avec la peau du roi de la contrée ombre.

- Je suis désolé ! J'aurais te demander si tu en avais pris mais j'étais encore tout au souvenir du « moment » que nous avons passé ensemble. Quand je te vois, il me faut des semaines pour parvenir à penser à autre chose qu'à toi.

- Le mouvements dissidents. Ils ont kidnappé des gens d'ici. Une douzaine de personne.

- Combien de temps ?

- Quelques heure ?

- Est-ce que c'est personne sont forte ? Parce que sinon et qu'elles sont dans ma contrée , elles doivent plus être très vaillantes.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher !

- Je fais tout ce qu'il est possible. Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu sais bien que tu es ce qu'il existe de plus important pour moi.

- Les autres veulent te parler.

- On peut organiser ça.

Il lui donna une heure et un lieu pour qu'elle dise aux autres de s'y rendre le lendemain.

XXXX

Yusuke ouvrit prudemment un œil. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Un mur. Un mur blanc. Un mur blanc avec des dorures et une haute porte qui semblait en argent. Le reste du décor était dans le même goût. Que c'était kitsch ! Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se souvenait qu'ils se rendaient au point de rendez-vous avec le fiancé de Néri. Une embuscade ! On leur avait tendu une embuscade ! Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour se défendre. La paralysie qu'il avait connu lors de son agression chez lui l'avait à nouveau frapper. Il voulut vérifier que ses membres lui obéissaient à nouveau. Oui mais ils était entravés par des chaînes. Elles n'étaient pas épaisse mais dieu qu'elles pouvaient être lourdes !

- Yusuke ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Raizen. Le Mazoku était dans la même situation que lui.

- On nous a tendu une embuscade ?

- Je crois.

Raizen se souvenait juste d'une décharge d'énergie qu'il l'avait parcouru , le privant de l'usage de ses membres et de Néri qui se précipitait pour le relever.

- On est dans la contrée ombre ?

- Il y a des chances.

- On n'est sensé ce sentir mal , là.

- Néri a dit que les gens fort pouvaient le supporter plusieurs heures mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange de ne rien sentir de particulier.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Aucune idées.

- Et Néri ?

- Si nous avons été agressé par le mouvement dissident , il serait logique qu'ils veuillent l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent du roi.

XXXXX

Néri rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait lourde et ce n'était pas dû à la couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle était allongée dans un vaste lit , très confortable avec une masse de coussins et des draps soyeux. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal , glissant sur le tissus parfaitement lisse et regarda autour d'elle. Même si elle n'était venu qu'une seule fois et qu'elle n'était pas resté longtemps , même si elle avait eu d'autre chose auxquelles pensée à ce moment là , elle reconnaissait l'endroit. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Comment vas-tu , mon amour ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va pour le mieux…enfin , tout ira bientôt pour le mieux , lorsque j'aurais fini.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Tu as remarqué la particularité de cette pièce ?

- C'est ta chambre.

- Mes ingénieurs ont mis au point une petite merveille. Cette pièce se trouve à présent dans un micro-bulle dimensionnelle qui reproduit les facteurs de ton monde. Tu peux rester aussi autant que tu veux.

- C'est magnifique !

- Mais pour me toucher , tu dois encore prendre ceci , pour l'instant. Dit-il sortant la boite d'antihistaminique.

- Pour l'instant ? Comment…? C'est Kurama qu'il l'avait ? Il est ici lui aussi ? Où sont-ils ?

- Calme-toi.

Il sortit un cachet de la boite. Elle le prit machinalement. Arukusandal s'assit sur le bord du lit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Nous avons été attaqué par le mouvement rebelle.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de rebelles. Tu me connais , je mène tout le monde par le bout du nez.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais besoin de certaines choses et c'est choses s'avéraient être des personnes.

- Pour…pourquoi ?

- Pour enfin pouvoir vivre avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu pourrisses la santé avec ces médicaments dont l'efficacité n'est jamais que partielle. Je ne supporte pas de te faire du mal en t'embrassant. Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen , même si cela nécessite certains sacrifices , même si cela nécessite le malheur d'autres êtres.

- Arukusandal…non, je t'en prie. Fais pas ça.

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler parce que tu es trop bonne et que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'aider ou même de me laisser faire. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que toi : je t'aime de tout mon cœur , c'est tout ce que j'ai de bon et peut m'importe le sort des autres tant que je peux te prendre dans mes bras.

- Je t'en supplie…pas eux…pas Raizen , pas Yusuke.

- J'ai besoin d'eux… Après je pourrais aller et venir comme bon me semble dans ton monde. Je suis près à m'y installer avec toi : être roi est cent fois moins important qu'être ton mari. Je pourrais te toucher sans que tu n'aies rien à craindre. Tu comprend ?

- Je comprend mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Je ne demande pas d'accepter…J'ai confiance en toi , je sais que tu me pardonneras.

- Sans doute…je te pardonnerai , je te pardonnerai. Répéta-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

XXXX

Yomi sentait quelqu'un retirer des bandelettes humides de ses yeux. Son odorat l'informa que c'était son propre sang qui avait trempé les morceaux de tissus. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune douleur d'aucune sorte. Il était allongé sur une surface plane , les poignets et les chevilles entravés. La personne qui se tenait près de lui s'éloigna. Il y eu un bourdonnement étrange. Quatre personnes en tout mais séparée de lui par une sorte de cloison très fines qui étouffait légèrement leur voix.

- La proximité de notre monde semble avoir des effets sur leurs métabolismes. Expliqua un homme , qu'il devinait d'un certaine âge , d'une voix docte. Le plus souvent ils sont néfastes : allergie , perte de tonus , difficultés respiratoires , dégénérescence de certaines cellules. C'est pour cela que la présente invention est capitale pour nos études…

- Comment cela fonctionne-il , professeur ? Demanda un individu plus jeune d'une voix hésitante et respectueuse.

- Ne me demander pas ça à moi ! Je suis biologiste pas physicien ! Dit l'homme en riant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cette bulle d'environ deux mètre de diamètre , que vous voyez ici , contient tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer leur survie…c'est pour ça qu'il serait très risquer pour vous de vous y aventurer trop longtemps…

- C'est incroyable. Dit une jeune fille. Leur dimension est à ce point déphasée ?

- Bon ! Reprenons…où est-ce que j'en étais ?

- Aux effets néfastes de notre monde sur leur métabolisme.

- Oui…néfastes souvent mais pas toujours. Nous avons aussi pu noter d'autres cas où un bref séjour chez nous ou simplement à proximité d'une voie d'accès pouvait avoir pour résultat une augmentation de leur capacité physique , le réveil de pouvoirs jusque là rester latents chez eux ou activer la régénération de certains dans le cas présent….je crois que notre invité se réveille ! Vous allez voir.

Une sifflement suraigus se fit entendre. Yomi sentit quelque chose descendre vers lui. Une tige métallique vint appuyer sur son front juste entre ses cornes et une violente décharge de douleur lui traversa le crâne , suivie d'une lumière éblouissante. Il lui fallut plusieurs instant pour réaliser qu'il venait de voir une lumière.

Après plus de huit cent ans d'inaction , ses paupières ne savaient plus vraiment comment se soulever mais il essaya quand même. Il y avait une lampe au dessus de lui. Il s'entendit pousser une gémissement particulièrement pathétique mais qui dut être entendu car quelqu'un éteint la lumière. Le démon fit de son mieux pour calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Tout n'était qu'ombres et tâches de couleurs floues. Il distinguait vaguement des silhouettes qui le regardaient, au travers d'une sorte de paroi d'une jaune ocre.

- D'après nos informations , cet individu était aveugles depuis déjà plusieurs siècles.

- Pas possible.

- Et pourtant…

Une des silhouettes s'avança tout contre la paroi. Il vit que c'était une jeune fille très pâle avec de long cheveux brun qui le regardait d'un air incrédule , comme s'il eut été un spécimen particulièrement insolite et qu'elle eut soupçonné un arnaque. Une de ses amies vint la rejoindre.

- Il est plutôt pas mal…Dommage qu'on soit pas en phase tout les deux.

Elles gloussèrent et s'éloignèrent , avec leur professeur.

XXXXX

- Pas Raizen…

Néri était blottie contre le torse nu de son amant , au milieu des draps et des coussins en bataille. Il s'était montré inhabituellement doux , sentant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se faire malmener même amoureusement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à celui-là ?

- C'est…Il est…

- Oui ?

Elle croyait sentir le soupçon et la jalousie dans la voix d'Arukusandal. Est-ce qu'il savait pour le baiser ? Elle chassa cette idée.

- Je suis devenue guérisseuse.

- C'est bien.

- C'est mon premier patient. Je l'ai sauvé alors qu'il était presque mort. Je ne veux pas que ce soit réduit à néant.

- Je comprend. On peut se passer de lui…


	12. Première vague d'évasion

Chapitre 12 :

Shura essayait de se composer un air suprêmement méprisant face à l'homme qui le toisait d'un air torve. Grand , la carrure athlétique , âgé en apparence de petite trentaine d'année , les cheveux châtain clair , il ressemblait assez à la description que la mère de Yusuke leur avait fait de leur agresseur.

- Mon oncle, Arukusandal, m'a dit qu'il n'aurait pas usage d'un gamin comme toi.

- Arukusandal , le fiancé de cette guérisseuse qui a séduit Raizen ?

- Ouais , vous vous êtes bien fait avoir…Des rebelles , non mais franchement ! S'il y avait eu des rebelles, ils n'auraient jamais eu accès au Palais et donc aux installations qui permettent de passer d'un monde à l'autre.

- Et je peux savoir à quoi il aurait pu avoir usage de moi ?

- Hum…J'ai pas tout compris. Je suis pas trop versé dans les sciences mais j'ai cru comprendre que les occasions de festoyer allaient se multiplier pour moi et c'est tout ce que je demande.

L'homme l'attrapa par le col et le souleva aussi haut que le permettaient les chaînes du jeune garçon. Shura ne se départit pas de son expression bravarde (1).

- Je vais te manger, petit. Ca ne t'émeut pas plus ?

Pas de réponse. Masaotsuki perdit un peu patience et le secoua violement , avant de planter ses dents dans son bras. Une sphère d'énergie jaillit de la main du fils de Yomi et s'enfonça dans le plexus solaire de son agresseur , qui le lâcha et tomba à genoux , casser en deux , cherchant en vain à reprendre son souffle. Shura se retrouva à terre mais se releva aussitôt pour envoyer d'autres boules d'énergie , cette fois-ci dans ses chaînes.

Il courut dans le couloir mais percuta une paroi ocrée au bout de quelques mètres et la défonça. Aussitôt l'air lui semblant beaucoup plus pesant avec comme un parfum d'électricité et une odeur qui faisait évoquait l'eau et la pénombre. Ses poumons lui faisait un peu mal mais il se força à continuer sans ralentir. Un cri de rage retentit. C'était Masaotsuki qui avait repris le control de tes poumons juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Shura cherchait un endroit où se cacher , lorsque arrivé à un tournant , une main robuste se referma sur son épaule et le tira en arrière. Il se débattit avant de reconnaître la personne à qui il avait à faire.

XXXXX

Une paire de garde était venue chercher Raizen. Le Mazoku s'était docilement laissé emmené. L'air lui était devenu légèrement douloureux dès le moment où il avait franchi cette paroi mais il sentait tout de même que son énergie d'antan commençait à revenir.

- T'en as de la chance , mon gars ! Lui dit un des gardes. La dame a plaider pour toi. On te renvoie chez toi.

- Et mes compagnons ? Mon fils ?

- Eh ! Faut pas trop en demander ! Eux , ils restent. La dame a juste demander à ce que tu sois épargné.

- La dame ? C'est Néri ?

- Tu la connais bien , hein ? Tu devrais prendre tes distances avec elle , même si elle revient dans ton monde. Notre roi n'est pas du genre à apprécier de se découvrir cocu.

- Arukusandal ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Sans doute que vous vous êtes fait avoir en beauté.

Les deux pauvres hommes ne firent pas les coups venir. L'instant d'après , ils étaient tout les deux à terre , le torse et le visage marqué par les redoutable griffe du Mazoku. Raizen voulut retourner en arrière , chercher son descendant mais un cri de rage retentit à quelque couloir de là et un alarme se déclencha. Des gardes déboulèrent au bout du couloir.

Gauche ! Droite ! Quelqu'un vient dans le couloir perpendiculaire ! Il s'immobilisa net , avant de reconnaître le fils de son vieux rival. Le jeune garçon semblait s'essouffler , le teint trop rosé, le souffle lourd , le regard un peu trouble. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule. Le garçon voulut le frapper mais s'arrêta en le reconnaissant.

- Ca va ?

Shura hocha de la tête d'un air un peu absent et le suivit. A force d'avancer , ils finirent par semer leur poursuivant et par arriver à une porte qui donnait sur un vaste jardin , généreusement fourni en bosquet et en parterres de fleur. Le ciel était d'une curieuse couleur améthyste et parcourut de filament d'argent qui dansaient comme des aurore boréal. C'était un spectacle tout bonnement envoûtant mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder. Ils se réfugièrent dans un bosquet de fleur pourpre d'où émanait un parfum sucré assez écoeurant.

- Montre ton bras…

- Pardon ?

- Ton bras. Tu saignes.

Raizen déchira la manche du garçon , essuya un sa blessure pour voir si c'était grave puis jugeant que non ,utilisa simplement la bande de tissus arrachée pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Le silence se fit. Leur poursuivant n'avaient pas retrouver leur traces mais la douleur dans leur poumons se faisaient de moins en moins tenues. Des étoiles commençaient à danser devant leur yeux et l'odeur de ces fleurs n'étaient pas pour les aidés à se ressaisir. La tête de Shura commença à dodeliner et bascula sur le côté. Raizen le rattrapa mais se sentit glisser à son tour.

XXXXX

Les gardes avaient vite été contraint de renoncer à l'idée de garder simplement le jaganshi attaché : le petit démon du feu faisait fondre ses chaînes. Il avait donc fallu dressé un champs de force individuel rien que pour sa cellule(2). Dans la cellule d'à côté , le rouquin se tenait tranquille, comme assommé alors qu'ils n'avaient pas levé la main sur lui.

Kurama se concentrait. L'atmosphère de se monde ne favorisait pas la pousse de ses plantes et il était obligé de leur donner de son énergie pour leur permettre de progresser au travers du champs de force. Heureusement les gardes ne semblaient se rendre compte de rien. La fine lianes au feuille bleu argenté grimpait le long du mur dans le dos d'un garde qui commençait à trouver le temps un peu long. Soudain il ressentit une piqûre insistante à la nuque et une colère sourde et inexplicable commença à gonfler en lui.

Hiei s'arrêta de s'acharner contre son champs de force pour regarder ses deux geôlier qui se battait ou plutôt l'un de ses geôlier qui passait l'autre à tabac et repéra la petite fleur qui l'air de rien recueillait les gouttes de sang qui giclaient , n'attendant que d'être assez grande pour passer elle-même à l'attaque.

Une fois son compagnons consciencieusement réduit en une bouillie sanguinolente dans laquelle la plante s'empressa de planter ses racines , l'homme se retourna en grognant vers Hiei et fonça tête la première dans le champs de force , ce qui eut pour double effet de faire disparaître celui-ci pendant une demi seconde ( Hiei se serait bien contenter d'un quart ) et de l'assommer. Le jaganshi enfonça son épée au travers du boîtier de contrôle.

- Je l'avais encore jamais vue celle-là.

- J'évite de l'utiliser. Et maintenant , allons-nous en avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à nous aussi.

Une alarme se déclencha dès qu'ils franchirent la paroi ocre. Hiei ne semblait ressentir aucune gêne mais les poumons de Kurama le brûlaient un peu. Le jaganshi pourfendit plusieurs gardes qui s'étaient interposé sur leur route.

- Tu traînes du pied Kurama.

- Tu n'as pas de difficulté à respirer ?

- J'ai connu pire.

Leur course les mena dans une salle étrange remplie d'instruments et de machines et au centre de laquelle trônait une sorte de caisson suspendu à un mètre cinquante du sol. Ils refermèrent les portes derrière eux et mirent la barre qui permettait de la bloquer ,pour empêcher leur poursuivant de les suivre. Du bond, Hiei grimpa sur le caisson pour regarder à l'intérieur.

- C'est Mukuro !

- Quoi ? Demanda Kurama qui examinait une autre porte apparemment fermée à clef.

- C'est Mukuro là-dedans.

Le jaganshi sauta bas de l'appareil et entreprit de glisser la lame de son épée dans l'ouverture du caisson pour faire levier.

- Attend ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont entrain de lui faire et ce qu'il risque de lui arriver si on la sort trop brusquement.

- Ouais mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir !

Kurama du se rendre à la raison de son ami et l'aida à soulever le couvercle. Mukuro n'eut aucune réaction en se retrouvant à l'air libre , pourtant elle respirait toujours et toutes ses constantes semblaient normales. Ils la débarrassèrent des électrodes et des cathéters qui la reliait à la machine et la soulevèrent. Hiei lui enfila son manteau pour la couvrir un peu. Elle paraissait complètement vidée de son énergie.

Le jaganshi défonça la porte suivante et ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre labo. Problème il était plein de monde et dans la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter , la barre avait rendu l'âme. Hiei fit jaillir une poignée de flamme de son poing et se rendit compte que l'atmosphère de ce monde s'enflammait très bien. Kuruma lui parvint à sortir son rose-wip.

Les scientifiques du labo ne se firent pas prier pour les laisser passer et les soldats qui voulurent les en empêcher le regrettèrent amèrement. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils parvenaient à franchir la sortie que Kurama aperçu une série de bulle avec des silhouettes familière à l'intérieur mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et puis s'ils étaient tous aussi inconscient que Mukuro , ils ne pourraient pas les transporter à eux deux. Ils devaient trouver un abri et mettre au point un plan pour revenir les chercher.

Ils se cachèrent un instant dans un renfoncement , le temps de laisser passer les gardes devant eux et obliquèrent dans un couloir perpendiculaire qui menait à une petite porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Kurama le ciel. Était-ce la nuit ou le jour de ce monde ? Peut-être cette distinction n'avait-elle pas lieu d'être ici. Ils se réfugièrent dans les bosquets.

- C'est plantes ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Dit le jaganshi en repoussant les petites vrilles végétales qui essayaient de s'enrouler autour des chevilles de Mukuro toujours inconsciente.

- Tu as raison, leur parfum est asphyxiant et m'est avis qu'elles sont carnivores.

- Regarde !

A quelque mètre d'eux , deux corps allongés était en train de se faire enveloppé par la plante. Ils les dégagèrent rapidement. Il s'agissait de Shura et de Raizen. Ils s'exportèrent le plus vite possible vers un autre bosquet que Kurama jugea sans danger. Le rouquin allongea les deux démons qu'ils venaient de récupérer et Hiei adossa Mukuro a un arbre.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On attend qu'ils se réveillent ?

- Il faut réfléchir à un plan pour aller secourir les autres. En partant du principe qu'ils sont parvenu à capturer tout ceux qui venaient à leur rendez-vous, il reste Yomi , Enki , Coco, Yusuke , Néri Naga et les trois frère Okechun, sept personnes.

Un petit gémissement s'éleva. C'était Shura qui se débattait dans son sommeil. Hiei le secoua sans ménagement, avant que Kurama n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

- Aie ! Ma tête !

- Je t'ai pas cogné à la tête ,abruti.

- J'ai mal à la tête ! Et abruti , toi-même !

- Chut ! Il ne faut pas qu'on nous repère.

Mukuro commença elle aussi à s'agiter , se faisant elle donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule du Mazoku qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il se redressa d'un coup.

- Néri !

- Du calme…Elle est toujours prisonnière. Nous devons réfléchir à un plan d'action.

- Prisonnière, elle n'a jamais été prisonnière. Cracha presque Shura. C'est son fiancé qui est derrière tout ça.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai , Raizen ? Demanda Mukuro qui avait complètement repris connaissance sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte.

- Il semblerait.

- Cela change les donnée , évidemment. Nous pouvons à présent supposer sans trop de risque de nous tromper que nous n'avons aucun ami dans ce monde.

- Il y a un autre problème. Dit Kurama.

- Lequel ?

- L'atmosphère de ce monde n'est pas adaptée à nos métabolisme. . Hiei lui semble bien y résister mais moi ,je commence à en sentir les effets .

* * *

1. Peu de gens connaissent le mot bravard , dérivé de bravade et souvent les correcteurs automatique (il le remplace par bavard ) et les dictionnaires l'ignorent mais il existe ! Oui , c'est sans intérêt et ça n'a rien voir avec l'histoire ! C'est juste que j'adore ce mot et que je trouve ça injuste ! Luttons pour les mots peu usité !

2. Seulement ce qu'ils savaient pas c'est que le type qui avait installé le dispositif à champ de force était pressé ce jour et….Ben , ça cède pas ? Non ? Désolé , Hiei. C'est dans le film que tout le système saute parce qu'un écrou a été mis de travers. Dans la réalité , ces système ont des sécurité et ces sécurité ont des sécurité qui en ont elles-mêmes.


End file.
